


Pygmalion

by vilechylde



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vilechylde/pseuds/vilechylde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As an artist, Vega can't stand when a mysterious woman named Nida keeps healing the opponents he injures. Her nature is cold and unfeeling like a Greek goddess statue, and it drives him mad a powerful beauty works more like a surgeon than a true artist. Infatuated and infuriated, he comes up with complex plans in hopes of bringing her to show emotion and bring her to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His blades struck home again, raking across the face of his prey in a spray of crimson. Several drops got on the sleeves of his elegant shirt, his eyes narrowing behind his ivory mask. His long legs turned and his heel met the other side of his opponents face, causing him to spin to the ground after hitting the cage wall. The buzzer sounded and the crowd went wild. Returning his long ponytail to his back with a shrug, he took a rose from his shirt and tossed it at the feet of his downed opponent, scoffing as he turned away.

The medics came quickly… these days they were ready at the start of Vega's matches to haul his opponents away. While the crowd reveled in the blood, a woman watched from back stage on the monitors filming the match. Her face was neutral. One could tell she was thinking about something, so it couldn't be called deadpan, but she turned away from the television to take her position at the infirmary room. Her black hair was held back in a long ponytail, her face exotic in her Philippine heritage. The fallen fighter was taken in on the stretcher and she looked down at the poor fighter.

"Easy, we'll get you patched up."

The woman took a meditative stance as light began to shine in her hands. She pressed down on the fighter's chest and he let out a moan of pain, breathing hard from getting slashed from Vega's blades. She kept her focus at the center of the man's body.

"You might want to see a Chiropractor about that neck. The spine is key to the flow of your Chakra and if the signals fail to reach, I can't heal you as well."

"Okay…" The fighter moaned.

The wounds over the rest of the body were healing, and soon even the gouges from the blades were healed on everything but his face. The fighter winced and rubbed the back of his neck, his bruises still visible, but the main damage to his body seemed lifted. The woman raised her head from her patient, feeling a pair of eyes burning into her. She turned around to see the mad matador leaning his arm high against the door by the entrance, his gaze livid even under his mask. Blood still stained his shirt and claw as his disapproving gaze looked the woman up and down.

"You ruined my work."

"My apologies, but if it weren't for people like you, I wouldn't have work."

"The ugly deserve to be torn to pieces and left to suffer, and here you are destroying my art!"

"A knife and a paintbrush do work similarly, but I'm not here for the art."

The woman crossed her long-sleeved arms at Vega, her neutral gaze meeting Vega's rage with an eerie calm. Vega tilted his head to the side, his rage turning to curiosity. He stalked over to the healer, standing tall over her with a cold look in his eyes.

"Using Ki to heal others? Whom do I have the pleasure of speaking to?"

"Nida."

"Most people who use Ki are also very talented fighters."

"I use Ki in my Raiki practice."

"Hmph… what a waste."

"Not so. People like you keep me in business. I enjoy the fighting circuit too."

Her neutral tone continued. Vega continued giving her an annoyed look as she returned it with an impassive, and as-matter-of-fact demeanor. The Spaniard turned his head up and crossed his arms, matching the stance that Nida was taking.

"You would dare put turpentine on a perfect portrait of pain? You work denies me my satisfaction! You see the art put into my fighting, yet you patch up the evidence of its glory?"

"Yes, it's called Martial Arts for a reason. Some put the accent of the Martial and others put it on the Art. If I don't heal them now, they won't be opponents for you in the future."

"That's the point! These hideous creatures must be sent crawling back to their holes!"

Nida shut her eyes and blinked with a sigh.

"Señor Vega… please. The world can't hope to live up to your standards, or appreciate your work. It's my job to give fighters a good insurance policy if they fight at the Golden Grove."

Vega lowered his head at being called "Señor".

"I have been fighting at this venue for years. It's décor has great taste and its cage allows me perfect mobility, and in return I have shown them the finest of my craft to entertain their crowds. What gossip is there if they can not see the damage I inflict on my opponents? The more I carve an opponent, the greater they whisper and marvel. I will not allow you to take that away from me."

"Take it up with the Grove, Señor Vega. I practiced many years to perfect my own art, and I'm not going to let someone else's discipline prevent me from doing what I was commissioned to do."

"A clash of arts, is it? I will have a word with the owner about this."

His body tensed as he looked into her eyes. Even standing her ground, she was serene and placid. He rested his hands on his hips, looming over Nida with a serpentine spark in his eyes.

"You don't have the eyes of an artist. All this is to you is a job."

Nida looked away and back at the fighter on the table. Her face was still as she heaved a heavy sigh.

"That's all it ever was… a means to an end. Now I don't really have an end. I just know I'm good at what I do and I keep doing it. It doesn't mean that it isn't art."

"What kind of a soulless husk creates art that they aren't passionate about for a living?"

Nida snapped her head back at Vega. There was something, but it soon faded. Her demeanor returned to the professional woman holding her ground. The calm in her eyes returned and she straightened her stance. Vega's hands fell to his side, his voice lowering and his tone quiet.

"What kind of a soulless husk are you?"

His face was now just as unreadable as hers, but he said nothing more as he turned to leave. His pace was slow and methodical, his long legs taking their time to leave the infirmary. The fighter tried to sit up, but winced as Nida returned to his side.

"Don't let that prick get to you" the fighter encouraged.

"Oh, of course I don't. It's part of my training."

Vega walked the halls of the fight venue, at first looking for the owner, but that woman sent chills up his spine. He lowered and shook his head. She was a beautiful flower, but made of silk and thorns of barbed wire. She was far from ugly, but this was more of an anomaly than it was a sin. There was something in her that died, and it was a lovely, lovely corpse… but corpses decayed and lost their beauty over time.

Woe was the fate of beauty to fall prey to ugliness. He could not ignore her.

He stepped up his pace and went to find the owner of the Golden Grove. He found him in his office with a phone call which he quickly set down and turned to address Vega.

"Ah! Vega! Is everything to your liking? Wonderful match out there."

"I have a question for you. When did you hire Nida? It's rare that I see someone using Ki working as a mere medic in an arena like this."

"Oh! Nida Reyes" The owner said, pouring some bourbon for the both of them. "Good woman and she keeps my boys healed. She has a history of martial arts and is a master of Raiki. She does a good job keeping the costs down."

"So she is a martial artist… what style?"

"Kali, from what I understand. I've thought about putting her into the fights to see what she's made of, but the money I save with her healing is more than I would make from bringing her to fight. What about her?"

"She is healing the damage I do to my opponents. It's the pleasure of leaving scars on my opponents which keeps me here."

"Ah yes, well… you are a popular draw. But if I take away Nida's healing, people will be afraid to face you and I'd have to pay normal insurance money for them. I know you like it rough, but in the end, it's gonna chase you away from the venue."

Vega's eyes narrowed. He removed his alabaster mask and snatched the bourbon from the owner's hand. He downed the drink in two gulps and slammed the drink back on the table. His lips curled into a sneer as he paced the room.

"Very well, then! I'll work harder to lessen her influence! This place is one of the few places where my games can be seen in full by an audience who appreciates class. Find me someone worthy of slaughter so I can entertain myself as well as the crowd."

"You got it, my friend! If there's anything else you need, just give me a holler!"

Vega stormed out of the office and slammed the door behind him.

"Arrogant worm" Vega hissed under his breath.

Vega paused in his rage for a moment, an idea coming to his mind. He recalled that the Grove had an after party when the fights were over. Vega attended the Golden Grove primarily because they allowed him to rip his opponents apart. His fights were more like bullfights than Street Fighter matches, but his fighters were of enough skill that they practiced his skills in the off season. He stared at the blood on his shirt and forced himself to calm down.

He walked into the lobby, flagging down one of the female servers with his winning smile. Vega bowed with his mask to her as she blushed, trying to remain professional.

"May I get you something, Vega?"

"Yes, I have a job for you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nida makes a new friend while Vega continues his plotting.

The fights were over and Nida was collecting her things from her locker. She looked at herself in a nearby mirror for a long time, looking into her own eyes. Her face was tranquil, but many thoughts were racing inside of her mind. Putting the last of her healing stones into her bag, she zipped it up and was ready to head out when another employee noticed her.

"Heeeeey! You're Nida, right? The one who stood up to Mr. Matador?"

Nida paused what she was doing as she raised a brow at the woman in the locker room.

"Are… people really talking about that?"

"Of course they are! You got a lot of guts standing up for yourself in front of that psycho! My name's Marie, I work upstairs! He's all sore about not getting his way with the owner."

"I'm not going to let someone get in the way of my job. I like this place. It's treated me well."

"Wow… you're like, so brave! You have to tell me more about yourself!"

"About me?"

Marie was a petite girl with a perky short red haircut. She put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes.

"You don't hear a lot about the other departments, but for someone not to be intimidated by that guy, I need to know what kind of stuff they're made of."

"Oh. Well, my name is Nida, I work as the chief medic here."

Her face was tranquil, giving as-matter-of-fact answers. Marie looked her in the eyes and made a squint face at her.

"Oh come on! That can't be everything to you! A girl with a backbone like yours has to have a story. I really want to buy you a drink!"

"Well, I don't want to insult your hospitality. Just some tea would be nice."

"You really don't warm up to people much, do you?"

"Not really. It's part of my training."

"Part of your training? I'm not a master of martial arts, so I really don't get you types, but you can tell me all about it upstairs!"

Nida closed her eyes for a moment and heaved a sigh.

"As you wish."

The two of them went upstairs after Marie dressed in her normal clothes. The mid-level of the Golden Grove had an amazing bar with polished wood tables and chandeliers of crystal hanging from the ceiling. The bartender smiled at Marie and looked to Nida with an impressed expression.

"This one's on me. Whatever you'd like."

"Hm?"

Marie slapped Nida on the shoulder and hugged her with a bright smile on her face.

"Oh come on, you're the hometown hero! Nobody likes that stuck up snob!"

Nida blinked, a faint confusion in her gaze, but her tone remained level.

"Well, a man with his experience is likely to have some elitism."

The bartender scoffed and cleaned a glass.

"He treats us all like slaves, and that's if you look good. He tries to destroy anyone he deems 'ugly' in reputation or flat out abuses you. Tell me what you want."

"Tea, thank you."

"Not a booze-drinker" Marie asked.

"No, not really."

"Miss?"

"Nida" Marie corrected. "Her name is Nida."

"Are… you alright? You seem really distant."

"I'm fine, thank you. If you have a green tea, I would prefer that."

The bartender looked surprised, but shrugged and looked through his stocks for some tea. Nida finally took a seat at the bar, folding her hands in front of her, looking placid and serene. Marie took the seat next to her.

"I'm having a Jack and Coke, Dean! You might need to go to the restaurant for that tea!"

"I have iced tea, but hot tea isn't usually served at the bar" Dean commented.

Marie kept looking at Nida with a poker face expression. Her brow raised as she leaned against the bar and blew a lock of red hair out of her face.

"You're… weird. I wouldn't call it shy. What's this training you keep talking about?"

"Have you ever heard of Raiki?"

"Uhm… that's like acupuncture, right?"

"It is a healing art, but it uses energy to heal others. I just have a lot of energy."

"A lot of energy? You almost seem like you're in la-la land."

"It's hard to explain."

Dean left his station to go find some tea as Marie sighed at Nida. Nida turned her head to Marie and gave her a faint smile, but it appeared forced. Marie blinked at Nida and whistled.

"You're one odd duck, Nida. I still like you, though."

"Thank you."

Dean went into the restaurant to find Nida's tea when he noticed Vega at the after party in his fine clothes and three women at his side. Dean sighed and shook his head as Vega sipped his wine and listened to the small talk of the party. His girls were all giggles and hung on him like vines. Despite this, his face was bored.

I've been among such flowers for so long. Such pretty things to pick, but they wilt. There are so many who simply wish to be intoxicated by my beauty.

He looked to one of the girls who had her head resting on his shoulder. The wine made her a little tipsy.

Beauty without strength… its purpose is to adorn the masters of beauty, forever cursed to be an embellishment and not the centerpiece. Still, all of these pieces are needed to create beauty for what it is.

His thoughts drifted to Chun-Li and Cammy, the paragons of female beauty. His fingers absent mindedly curled themselves in the hair of the girl at his shoulder. There was one woman he despised, though, and that was Juri. Vega had a mission of beauty to maintain with his own killing, but Juri destroyed the beautiful along with the ugly. She created a world of destruction where beauty couldn't thrive. His mind drifted to all of the female fighters he came across in his years of travel. He had felt something for Chun-Li at one point, but her sense of justice would not permit beauty to bloom.

Yet, for all of the female fighters he had known, he would see who they were in their eyes. They fought with passion and had emotion… even Cammy, the stern soldier had her determination. Who would dare suppress themselves? Nida's puzzling personality haunted him, and he had to find out more about her.

Vega took a sip of his wine, but he was still quiet and deep in thought. One of the girls at his side gently pulled his sleeve, trying to get his attention.

"Vega! Come dance with me! It'll take your mind off of things!"

Another reason came to his mind as to why Nida was worth. Señor Vega… she honored his nobility. He could forgive the simple flowers for not paying homage to his ancestry, but there was something that touched his heart about that address. He could listen to her say his name with honor all day and have it be the sweetest music.

Vega shook his head and smiled at the girl, turning his charm on.

"Thank you, but I would rather be left to my thoughts."

"Awwww…"

Dane found a nice tea set in the back and returned to Nida and Marie who were chatting away. Nida seemed to be relaxing, her smile far less forced.

"… and that's why I don't date gamers anymore" Marie said, finishing her story. "Okay, that was my turn! What kind of men are you into?"

"Well" Nida began as the tea was set in front of her. "For the longest time I didn't really think much about men. I lost my father when he tried to restrain a fighter from killing his opponent and he got killed himself. Ever since then, I've been doing my best to not let my own anger get in the way of my life. If I ever do find someone, I'd like someone who brings balance to my life."

"That's understandable! Sorry about your dad. Is that what got you into martial arts?"

"Well, I knew Kali from a young age. Papa wouldn't have his only daughter unable to defend herself."

She sipped her tea and looked into the cup, her placid gaze returning to her eyes.

"I… really wanted to avenge my father and take down the fighter who slew him. It took me a long time to let go of that. Once I did, though, I lost my drive in life. I've been acting as a healer ever since. I still practice my martial arts as it keeps me disciplined, but I can't let what killed my father take over me as well."

"We're all looking for something to do. Me? I used to want to be an actress, but I've really learned to like serving people. I'd rather be happy in something I do rather than making money, though I get some great tips from this place."

Marie got her jack and coke and sipped it. Dane started to take care of other customers down the bar as Nida sipped her tea.

"You really need a boyfriend, Nida. Maybe you shouldn't live through someone else, but hey! It's better than winging it alone!"

"Uhm… I'm not really sure about that, Marie."

"Whaaa? Not into guys?"

"No, it's not that, it's just that I don't think I should have a man right now. What I want and what I need are two different things."

"Man, I've had that problem before."

"Excuse me…"

A tipsy man from the bar came over to the two women with a huge smile on his face.

"Harvey?" Dane asked.

"Did I hear that this is the girl who told off Vega?"

"Uhm… why is this so important" Nida asked.

"It's all around, Nida" Marie interjected. "He was ranting and raving about it earlier."

"Bravo! Bravo! Oh and you're quite lovely too. He must be so jealous right now" Harvey said, clapping his hands. "I love his fights, but that pompous ass can be such a pain!"

Nida's face showed a hint of concern as she turned away from Harvey and sipped her tea.

"I hope this doesn't affect my job."

"Naaaa, the boss acted in your favor, so I heard" Marie replied clapping Nida on the shoulder.

"It's not the boss I'm worried about…"

"Pfffft… Mr. Matador can shove his claw up his ass" Marie replied, downing the rest of her jack and coke.

"That pride of his causes him to do deadly things. I might have to start bringing my sibat to work."

"Sibat?"

"My spears."

"Wow! You fight with spears?!"

"I mastered a lot of weapons in Kali. My weapons of choice are the sibat."

"You should fight, Nida" Dane interjected. "You could make some extra money around here."

"Well… now that I made enemies, I need to keep my skills up."

Nida finished a cup of her tea and got up from her table and bowed to the small crowd around her.

"Thanks for the drink, Marie, but I really should be getting home."

"Alright! See you at work!"

Nida left the crowd with her duffle bag and left the building. Her apartment was nearby in the event someone needed an emergency healer at the training room. Vega remained at the party, sitting and relaxing, patiently letting the night pass him by.

Vega had finished his wine when a folded note came to him from the server. He rose from his reclined pose and read the note with a sinister smile across his lips. He took the pen from the bill left on the table and wrote in the edge of the note. He folded it up and put it back on the tray.

"Return the note to its sender."

The server bowed as Vega played with the pen in his finely manicured fingers. He leaned his head into his hand, his smile returning to his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vega studies his prey a little bit more closely, but can't determine the core of her charm.

The Golden Grove had a training gym for its fighters not far from where Nida lived, and she began to work out, remembering the hard road she took in mastering Kali. The veterans of the Grove kept watching her grace with her kicks, and one day one got the chance to spar her. She was a little rusty, but the match lasted twenty minutes and she was barely sweating. The fighter shook hands with her, exhausted, and recommended to the owner that she be put on the lower card once in awhile.

Vega tapped his fingers against the table as he sat in his private garden. His servant brought the list of fighters from around the area of the Golden Grove.

"Are there no handsome fighters that we can trust in that gym? I refuse to give work to the ugly!"

"This is the list of fighters around the area, Señor Vega. You are the only judge of beauty in this house, not I."

"You would be right."

Going to such a lowly gym himself would be beyond him. He huffed in disappointment at the list of fighters, most of whom he had already fought. While the Golden Grove had given him the freedom to carve up his opponents, the pool was getting lacking of local fighters. He wanted to see her beautiful strength with his own eyes, and he knew that was going to be like prying a pearl from a stubborn clam. He raised his head and an idea came to him.

"We fight in the Golden Grove next week, I'll leave her a present."

Nida was training on the bags in the gym, and her calm and poised demeanor made the other fighters notice how strong she was kicking. She soon became the go to for sparring because she had an unbelievable constitution, being able to fight several rounds at full strength without tiring. One day, Marie came in her gym clothes and tried to flag Nida down.

"Hey Nida! The boss said I could work out here! I really need to get into shape if I'm going to fit into my favorite dress at the New Year's Gala!"

"Oh! Hi Marie."

"The boys have been saying a lot of nice things about your fighting, Nida! The boss wants me to tape you fighting so he might get you a bout in the future! He says I can work out here for free if I record you. And bring your spears!"

"Oh… Well, I suppose, considering the circumstances."

Nida showed a flicker of concern in her eyes before closing them and sighing.

"I really made an uproar with Señor Vega, didn't I?"

"It's a good uproar! I wanna see more girls fighting at the Grove anyway! So does the boss!"

"As you wish."

"YEAH! Let's get to it!"

To make a demo for the owner of the Golden Grove, Nida brought out her collection of weapons. Kali was a weapon martial art with many tools of destruction to choose from. The fighters at the gym whistled at the collection of blades she had in her arsenal. When inquired about them, she was able to give their history in the Filipino tradition. There was only one man in the gym who knew kendo, so he suited up and Marie began filming their match.

She had a bandoleer on her hips of various darts and she looked at the weapons rack, taking out a Spanish longsword to combat the large kendo stick she was about to face. The two of them bowed and came to blows. Nida's swiftness allowed her to get behind her opponent quickly and put a slash at his shoulder . The blows from the Kendo stick were powerful, and when Nida tried to parry them she was pushed back a little by the power of the two-handed weapon. Using the momentum of her body to roll behind him, she swept his legs out from under him and held the sword at his throat.

"Use the spears! The spears" Marie cheered.

Nida sighed, closing her eyes.

"As you wish."

Putting away the espada, she grabbed her pair of sibat and twirled them in her fingers as she took another round with the kendo master. She moved like an acrobat with her favored weapon, being able to lift herself off the ground and being able to use the momentum of the kendo stick's wielder against him. Kicking one of the spears at him, he parried the spinning spear hard before Nida ran in and took control of his arm, throwing him to the ground. Grabbing the Kendo stick, she pointed both weapons at the Kendo user and the group in the gym cheered her on.

"Wow! You really got to get on the card, Nida!" Marie cheered.

"I just might. Getting back into fighting… it feels good."

She dropped the kendo stick and helped her opponent up from the floor. They shook hands and Nida actually had a faint smile on her lips. Marie kept taping Nida as she trained, trying to get a better gauge of her strength for her boss.

He watched the video in his room, seeing what Maria had sent him…

… and the owner of the Golden Grove.

Vega stood up from his chair as he watched her pull out the sword.

"She uses an Espada?!"

He continued to watch, expecting her to get into a fencing stance, but she got into martial arts stance, standing wide for the sake of mobility instead of power. Vega held his breath, something in his narcissistic heart being pierced . It may have been the reason she knew to call him Señor, that she knew and respected the weapon well enough to know someone who used it. He then watched her try to parry the kendo blade and he winced.

"No, NO! You foolish girl! You do not parry a bigger weapon! You-"

Vega's anger was calmed when she finally used her mobility to overcome the kendo user, but not with the Espada. The matador rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You do not try to bat away the horns of the bull, you fool! You dance with it until it shows it's shoulder's, then STRIKE!"

Vega started pacing cursing in Spanish at Nida's lack of grace at using a Spaniard's weapon. He took a deep breath, shutting his eyes and cracking his knuckles until he calmed down. Letting out one last sigh of frustration, he sat back in his chair with his shoulders hunched and his hands clasps. The sibat reminded him of a pair of banderilleros which made his heart race even further.

Ah… these were her weapons!

Now, it was a proper bullfight! The way she danced around the kendo master was a marvel to behold.

"… Muay Thai?… No… Not quite."

He turned to the small table at his side, taking notes.

"I must educate myself in Filipino style."

At the finale of the fight, Vega tilted his head. So she could throw the spears as well. His eyes narrowed in thought, seeing as her style prepared her for long range attacking with her agility. He let out one last scoff at her skill with the espada and leaned back in his chair. Now began the taping of training. Pondering her style there was something he noticed.

… She never yelled. Not once. Yet the power of her strikes did not waiver. Neither did that cold gaze of hers. Her training was long, Marie told him about six hours, and she didn't tape it all. It wasn't until much later in the video when she started sweating that she took her shirt off to reveal a sports bra. Her arms were strong and chiseled, yet feminine.

"Oh yes, my marble goddess... You know how to use weapons."

Vega paused in his revelry for a moment and paused the screen when the camera was zoomed in on her. There was something on her chest… a tattoo? He was not one to talk about having tattoos, but at first, he wasn't sure if it marred her looks. He kept looking at it as if it was a beauty mark, trying to decide if he liked it or not.

It was a circle in another circle with a crescent moon, branded into her skin.

Vega rested his chin on his hand and stroked it. He made more notes of the questions he wanted to explore about this mysterious woman. The more he witnessed her practicing her kicks and spear-work, he was getting the feeling he was witnessing a very exotic form that he had never dealt with before. There were aspects of Kali in her fighting style, but there was something strange that he couldn't put his finger on.

Dangerous.

"Even winter is warmer than you, my frigid damsel. Fear not… my beauty will thaw you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nida and Vega both have a fight on the same night, and things take a turn for the bloody.

The week came and Nida was approached by the owner of the Golden Grove. He had a huge smile on his face as he walked toward her.

"Nida! I saw your tapes and I'm impressed! I'd like you to fight on our undercard tonight since we had a fighter get injured and I need to keep my contracts."

"Fight? Who?"

"Remember Tyler, the guy you scrapped with in the video? His opponent powdered, and we need something to fill the fight card. He's willing to do a weapon's match with you. It'll be a nice surprise since everyone's talking about you."

"Well, I do have my sibat with me. I might get tired and not be able to use my Ki to the fullest for healing, though. "

"Oh, I'm sure Vega will like that…" the owner sighed, rolling his eyes. "Just do your best, okay? Everyone's rooting for you, and I'd like to give them what they want."

"Sure thing, but I don't have anything fancy to wear. You know I just heal in my jeans."

"Wear one of the server's outfits! They're loose and form fitting."

"Are you sure? If we're going to use weapons, they're going to get ripped."

"My tab! I promise!"

"Alright."

Nida sighed and closed her eyes. She took her duffle bag to the women's locker room where she found the rack for the uniforms. The females had a form-fitting vest which elegantly showed off their chest line. She found a shirt a couple sizes bigger so she could move with comfort. She practiced moving by doing flips and was satisfied with the stretchiness of the pants. She would have to wear her street shoes, though.

Vega was already in the backstage of the fighting area in his personal quarters. He was given his own room away from the 'ugly' fighters where he could ready himself in peace. The mirror was large and elegant, and he could see his entire form flawlessly. He sighed in bliss, once again drinking the wine of his own perfection. His eyes were lulled, staring into his own eyes as if in a trance.

If only there were two of me… he thought to himself.

There was a knock on the door. It was a special knock which signaled the presence of his favorite server.

"Enter!"

Marie brought Vega his wine bottle and glasses to enjoy before the show. She giggled at the sight of him, enjoying his handsome looks and seeing his chest peeking from underneath his shirt.

"Brought your favorite, boss!"

"Well, I do prefer the richer French bouquets but this one reminds me of home…"

"Oh! You're not going to believe this one, boss. They put Nida on the fight card!"

"What?!"

Vega was taken aback at the news. He wasn't expecting her to get on so soon, but apparently Marie's tapings had impressed the owner far better than he anticipated. Vega's shock turned into a smile before long as he tilted his head at the adorable red-head.

"You've served me well, tulip."

Vega pulled a rose from the bouquet that was sitting on his table. Marie couldn't help but giggle and blush at making his day. He caressed the rose against her cheek and offered it to her as a gift.

"Love and hate are such a fine line, don't you agree, tulip? Don't you think that it's possible to do both for someone?"

"Pffft… sure, boss! Those people keep wanting to see you even though you're- ah…"

Vega smirked with an evil tone in his voice.

"A… what?"

"Well… let's just say that you let everyone know how hot you are."

"Hmmm. My beauty has the power to bring diplomacy out of any tongue… finish your sentence, tulip."

Marie laughed nervously, holding her hands up in front of her and gulping.

"… a… a… brat?"

"There are two types of lies, tulip. Pretty and ugly. Putting a pretty bow on a knife doesn't change the fact that it cuts… but the knife can also be beautiful. Such is the duality of honesty. No more pretty bows… show me the dagger."

Marie took a deep breath and closed her eyes, scared of what Vega would do or say next.

"You're hot, but you're such a prick sometimes! Not everyone is as hot as you are and I hate it when you look down on people!"

Marie was shivering with her eyes closed, waiting to get the full wrath of Vega's narcissistic rage which he was known for. Instead of the diva's cut, he took his fingers and flicked her nose.

"Ow!"

"Oh, little tulip. You understand my magnificence, so why is it so hard to understand that I must remind the inferior masses of my glory?"

"We're not stupid you know" Marie retorted.

"Not everyone is as smart as you, tulip. That is why I have to state the obvious again, and again. Once my beauty is understood, more people will strive to achieve perfection."

Marie rubbed her nose and pouted. She stopped shaking and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, fine, boss. Not like I can stop you anyway. Do you have enough perfume?"

"No. No you can't, tulip… and I am fine, thank you."

Having been dismissed, Marie took her tray and walked out of Vega's dressing room. Her smile faded as she turned around, scrunching her nose in distain at Vega's treatment. She knew that could have gone a lot worse, however and a smile returned to her face.

He thinks I'm cute! Tulip… hehehehe!

Nida practiced with her spears in the back as Tyler approached her. He had his sword on his back and he had a concerned look on his face.

"Nida? I know we sparred before, but I just want to apologize ahead of time. I really don't like fighting women."

"It is an awkward spot, but I'm not going to go easy on you."

"I know. Neither am I."

"Good."

There was no change in her emotions during the brief conversation. She was as still as a pond as she practiced. Tyler sighed and walked back to his side of the backstage, practicing with a katana. Vega soon got the line up for the fights and saw that Nida was first. He licked his lips, running his fingers through his mane of brown hair as he looked down at the line up.

"Surely dancing in front of a crowd will bring you out of your prison of ice. Hate is far easier than love, and it can bring out beauty… despise me, Nida. Fear me and break your shell."

He looked up from the line up and smiled to himself, deciding to get the best seat in the house for this bout.

The two fighters were called out on stage. Tyler came out first with his katana and kendo pants, not wearing headgear or a shirt. He performed a few slashes in front of the crowd before bowing, getting a polite applause from the bloodthirsty crowd. The chanting started before she was announced. Harvey held up a sign with Nida's name from his seat in the front row, already tipsy from his drinks.

When she walked out in the modified servers uniform and her spears, the crowd started to cheer wildly. Her black hair was down around her shoulders and she wore a puffy white shirt with a vest and stretchy black pants with her street shoes. Her eyes were focused on Tyler and the unsettling presence of serenity and calm even sent tremors down Tyler's spine. She shut her eyes and aligned her hands and spears down the center of her body and Ki began to flow through her body in a line at the center of her body before vanishing again. Nobody believed her eyes could get more soulless than they were before, but the silence in her gaze was deafening. Tyler took a deep breath. He hadn't encountered this during his sparring and readied his katana.

The crowd applauded the show of energy, but Vega watched from the shadows with a pair of small binoculars. His days as a trained assassin meant he never left home without them.

The buzzer sounded. Nida posed herself with her sibats and the two opponents circled one another. Wanting to end it quickly, Tyler rushed forward and tested her mobility with several slashes. Raising her sibat to the side, she blocked the katana and leapt up with a knee to his side. She darted backwards before he could take another hit. Not wanting to get distance between them, Tyler moved forward with her, wielding the katana with one hand and slashing down. She blocked with one sibat and tried to stab with the other, but it got parried by Tyler. The two exchanged blows with Nida gracefully twirling around, keeping her stance wide. Nida darted to the side and faked out Tyler by appearing to strike his side, twisting her body and trying to get behind him to no avail. As she twisted, the katana cut some of her hair and let it fall to the ground. The crowd gasped at how close the blade got to her and Vega's white knuckles clutched his binoculars.

Her eyes were still void, but focused as she dodged another slash, knocking the sibat against it, but it managed to cut her arm. The move gave her an opening and she managed to thrust several stabs into Tyler's abdomen, finishing with a low kick to his kneecap. She went for the sweep, but Tyler managed to jump away before she finished her string of attacks. In response she flipped backwards to get the distance in between them, kneeling and keeping her attention to Tyler's next move. Fighting her from before, he knew the longer the match lasted the more likely he would lose. He kept his stance and rushed forward again. Aiming for Nida's lowered head. Nida's palms began to glow as she blocked the blow with her sibat and raised an elbow uppercut against Tyler, catching him in the chin and knocking him off his feet. Taking full advantage of his circumstances, she kicked upwards, sending him further upwards before going into a twisting motion with her sibats knocking him further and further up in a spiral, throwing her elbows into the twisting motion to keep her mobile. Tyler fell to the ground, dropping his katana and Nida was quick to capitalize, kicking the katana to the other side of the arena.

The crowd cheered, but Tyler wasn't done yet. He kipped up and kept his hands open as he continued with kicks and punches, circling Nida with open punches. Nida thrusted one of her sibats at him, but got her arm caught, and he tossed her to the ground, disarming one of her sibats. He rushed to the other side of the arena and picked up his katana as Nida got to her feet. Taking a surprising move, she started running towards him at full speed but at the last second began running on the cage that enclosed them, dodging his slash and planting her hand on his shoulder. Spinning around, she hooked the sibat under his chin and threw him backwards. The crowd cheered the act of super athleticism and Nida sighed to herself. She looked to her other sibat across the arena and dashed forward for it, but she was surreal in her speed and grace. Picking it up as she seemed to glide, she rushed the cage and started running up it. She lunged from the top of the cage, reaching an amazing height.

It was then she saw him in the rafters.

He lowered his binoculars to witness the graceful leap with his own eyes, hoping to see surprise or some reaction from Nida at his snide smirk.

Nothing.

Her cold gaze noticed him and stared him in the eyes, acknowledging his existence, but his presence did nothing to stir her.

Taking both of her sibat, she finished her leap and sunk both spears into Tyler's shoulders , the momentum of her fall still rolling as she tucked her feet in and started rolling him around the floor of the arena. One final kick sent him flying into the cage, the spearheads ripping gashes in his shoulders as he was sent flying. The crowd leapt to its feet at the end of the match and Nida put her sibat back at her side. Ignoring the crowd, she went to the unconscious Tyler and pressed her hands into his chest, letting her Ki heal him of the wounds he suffered at her hand.

Vega nearly crushed his binoculars in rage as he turned his back at Nida and made his way back to his room. Putting the binoculars back in his shirt, he scowled and stomped past people.

"How dare she! Not even shaken at my surprise presence!"

He slammed the door behind him roared in anger. Looking at himself in the mirror, he tried to check himself for imperfections. The sight of him calmed him down as he paced across his room.

"Part of her training. Part of her training, eh? She never used her Ki when she was training, I wonder why. How can she leap from the heavens like an angel and have nothing but focus? Not even facing a blade which could cut her… did cut her, and nothing!"

He paused for a moment as he paced.

"She didn't use her Ki… and she trained vigorously for six hours."

He snapped his fingers to himself.

"I'll carve my opponent to shreds and make her use more of her Ki. Her tiredness should drop her focus."

Vega's match was against the last true local fighter in town before Vega said he had faced everyone. The mad matador took a deep breath as he looked into the mirror, staring at himself sternly as he put his claw on his hand.

"… Fear me… hate me… you are not ignoring me, but you dare stare at me as you stare at everything else. Get your brush ready, for I am leaving you a bloody canvas."

There was a hushed quiet in the crowd, as they knew something was wrong. Vega didn't showboat, throw his roses, or even acknowledge the beautiful women. Vega entered the arena slowly. While the crowd cheered there was an unease. His face was cold with rage and his eyes murderous. The fighter across from him was breathing shallow as the sheer charisma of Vega's wrath defeated him even before the match began.

Clasping his mask in his hand, he looked at it for a few moments before tossing it to the side, only the sound of its rolling could be heard through the entire arena as the crowd fell silent. His opponent had a scimitar at his side and he swished it in front of him a couple of times in fear, cold sweat pouring from his brow. The buzzer sounded and Vega leapt from his position to the top of the cage where he descended like a fallen angel at the poor soul under him. Expecting him to claw him on the way down, the fighter prepared an upward slash in retaliation, but he controlled his descent and landed behind him. His three claws burst from the fighter's shoulder, blood running down his body and leg. Vega ripped the claw from his shoulder and stabbed the other in the same place, the fighter screaming in agony as the Spaniard slightly twisted and lifted him slightly off the ground. The crowd gasped, yet couldn't look away.

Vega dropped the man who was now crawling away from him in a panic. There was no sadistic foreplay, no fancy flips and dodges… just a maniac with a claw. He raked the man's shoulders over and over, flaying the skin from his body before stabbing the claws into his thighs. Blood was dripping from Vega's claw and down his arm and he licked the poor fool's blood from it. He let the man crawl a little further, enjoying watching the pool of blood streak underneath him as he tried to get away. He paused and watched his work in delight, staring at him as if he was staring at the Mona Lisa.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the medics collect themselves. The rules were knock out only, and Vega was letting his opponent fall to blood loss. The crowd was too shocked at the spectacle to cheer as the buzzer mercifully sounded. The medics rushed out at the fighter passed out. Vega slowly turned away from the fighter and retrieved his mask.

Nida rushed from the back to the scene and Vega snapped his head in her direction. What would she show him? Concern and compassion for the fighter? Shoot him a dirty look? He kept staring at her like a predator, waiting for something now that she was expending herself. The crowd was starting to show their displeasure at Vega, tossing him boos in the midst of the shock.

Nothing.

Her eyes were focused on her work, but torn muscles were harder to repair. She placed her hands on the entrance and exit wounds on his shoulders, her gaze getting more distant as she worked. He watched her supposed art ruin the wounds on the fighter's body, but he waited patiently for her energy to run out. The crowd started to clap, but not to give Vega's applause, but to give respect to the fallen fighter who took the massacre, hoping Nida's healing could bring him back around.

Harvey took one last swig of his seventh whiskey and stood up from his chair, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"HEY VEGA! NIDA'S PRETTIER THAN YOU'LL EVER BE!"

The matador snapped.

His bloodstained fist clenched as he snapped his attention to the man in the crowd. Immediately security started to surround him, not to restrain him, but to give him protection as Vega spat to the ground and looked to the cage. Two leaps to and fro was all it took him to dive over the cage and land kneeling in the foyer of spectators. People started running left and right as security tried to make a wall between their regular customer and their raging mad prime fighter. Vega stood up from his knelt position and started stalking forward with a crazed look in his eyes.

Nida saw him jump and closed her eyes with a sigh. She changed her healing to his other shoulder wound, at least trying to stop the bleeding. One of the medics took his teeth and ripped a pair of gauze open, quickly binding the wound on his leg. The medic put a hand on Nida's shoulder and looked at her sternly.

"We got this, you get him."

Nida's glow faded from her hands as she put down the fighter. She looked at the cage and started breathing hard. Closing her eyes she formed a line down her body and stood up.

The owner of the Golden Grove finally got in between Vega and the security guys.

"Vega… he's just drunk, just let him go. It's just a show… relax!"

Vega's tone was deadly and quiet, stalking poor Harvey who, in his drunken stupor, was still egging the Spaniard on behind the wall of security.

"Loathe me… but you will respect me and my beauty."

"Vega… please" The owner pleaded.

Nida ran up the side of the cage again, leaping forward once she had the momentum. Her fall was off and she landed into a table, spilling wine and breaking it in half. She shut her eyes from the pain and breathed deeply, slowly rising up from the fall and staggering forward. Vega's rage made his senses blind to her as he started to raise his claw.

Taking the sibat from her side, she took a deep breath and tossed it true. Vega finally snapped out of his rage in shock as he sensed something behind him and felt the wood of the sibat graze his face as he caught it in his clawed hand.

His heart stopped, in complete shock of holding the weapon in his hands. His other hand trembled, feeling his face franticly. He pressed his cheek and looked at it, snapping back and forth, waiting to see blood. He started to breath franticly, but noticed the sibat in his hand.

She threw the blunt end first.

"Señor Vega."

Vega calmed down at the tone of her voice. Exhaustion. Would he at last get to see her emotion? He turned to her slowly, the shock fading from his expression. He held up the sibat, but the madness seemed to slip from his eyes. Her stance was wavering and her breath much harder.

"Don't you dare, Vega!" Harvey shouted.

His head turned over his shoulder, tempted to act out on the worm's fears. He ignored him, returning his gaze to Nida, raising his head and appraising her. The crowd slowly started to return around the area, trying to watch the scene unfold between the two. He looked at his bloodied claw and noticed the blood on Nida's hands from when she tried to heal the fighter he left whimpering in the ring.

"Do you believe you are still an artist even though we share the same paint?"

Nida's hair was still messy from the fight, and though the cut on her arm was healed, her sleeve still had blood and was torn. Wine now stained her and she still had some splinters on her from when she crashed into the table.

Her breathing was ragged, yet still nothing.

"Yes."

"How can you be so insolent and so respectful at the same time?"

Vega held up the sibat and pointed the sharp tip at Nida.

"Why not have revenge? I am striking terror in the ones who support you!"

"Your beauty is sacred to you. I will not aim for your heart."

"Do you think that makes you better than me?"

"No. It keeps me balanced. Nothing more."

Nothing. She was as tranquil as before, only tired. Vega stared at her in amazement.

"Are you even capable of hatred?"

"You think I hate you?"

"I spat at your art and tried to tear apart your reputation! You don't love, you don't hate, what are you?!"

"I see… my balance upsets you. It does that to people. You had no reason to take things so far."

"Yes I did! Beauty is meant to stir the soul! It can cause terror and admiration! I am the most beautiful creature in existence and your made out of stone!"

At last something moved. It twitched behind her gaze as she straightened her stance. Vega held his breath, expecting her anger to finally rise. She closed her eyes and looked at the ceiling. Her breathing slowed and she regarded Vega with her tranquility once again.

"I see."

Vega started to smirk.

"Oh… you're livid."

"Yes. Yes I am."

Admission… and still nothing!

"Remove your mask."

"No."

"Insolent!"

"We all hold things sacred, Señor Vega. You wear your mask to protect your sanctity and I wear mine."

"I've removed mine!"

"You attack my balance, Señor Vega. I will not cease to protect it."

Vega clutched the sibat in his hand, his other hand clinched in frustration. With a defeated sigh, he tossed the sibat back to her which she caught in her hand. He removed his claw and put it at his side.

"You spared my sanctity… I will spare yours."

"Thank you."

His heart stopped in his chest at her tone of voice. It was one of true appreciation. Nida started shaking and she fell to her knees, the last of her energy spent. The owner rushed over to her as she collapsed to the ground. Vega's gaze appeared to change out of concern. He had hoped to overtax her, but he knew what damage expending too much Ki could do to a person. Walking over to Nida, he picked her up into his arms and began to walk her down the stairs. The spectators of the drama began to clap Vega's change of heart and cheered for him as he took her into the infirmary.

Balance… what is so important about balance? Vega thought as he walked.

Resting Nida on the same table as she was taking care of the fighter on when they first met, he gazed down at her tired form. He took a rose from his shirt and carefully stemmed out all of the thorns. He placed it at Nida's bedside. Marie came running to the infirmary to check on her friend.

"Is she alright?"

"She used too much of her energy."

"Oh… okay! Is there anything you need me to do?"

Vega was quiet as he looked over Nida and turned to the tulip.

"Find out who killed her father."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nida and Marie have a fun time shopping after Vega challenges Nida to a weapons match.

Vega was in the office of the owner, leaning back in his chair, wearing a suit. His long hair fluttered down his shoulders as he wore diamond earring studs.

"A weapons match with Nida?"

"I… denied you my glorious showmanship last night. This is not out of anger, but merely to showcase Nida's skills. I've defeated just about every fighter you have placed before me and last night's showing might have caused terror in finding me an opponent. She's been turning into the crowds darling, and to make peace with my anger, I wish to solidify her position with a stunning performance."

"This drama with Nida has been profitable. I might be able to bring in one of the higher tier fighters for you at this rate."

Vega clasped his hands together in front of him, a genuine smile on his face.

"Precisely. As I understand, the Filipino arts are well-versed with weapons. I've trained in other weapons myself. We shall fight to disarm, not to wound. Her beauty has already made its mark on the crowd and she has shown considerable athletic skill. Not enough to match my own, but the game will be entertaining."

"Sounds like a plan! I am glad we could settle this professionally."

"I am a noble. I am not without reason."

A few days passed and Nida accepted Vega's proposal for a weapon's match. She spent her time meditating at the gym and taking her training easy for the first few days. Marie tried in vain to keep up with the kickboxing class, but ended up collapsing on the ground after the warm ups were finished. Nida heard the nearby thump and slowly got up from her trance.

"Are you alright, Marie?"

"Yeah, yeah! Just gemme some water!"

Nida looked around for Marie's gym bag and managed to find her water bottle. She took it over to the wheezing Marie who chugged the water down like she was in the desert for months.

"You shouldn't drink your water so quick, Marie."

"I'm thirsty!"

Marie sat up and wiped her mouth from the excess water.

"Whew! Thanks, Nida! How are you holding up?"

"I'm a little lethargic, but fine, thank you."

"That's good! Hey! You wanna get some sushi after training today?"

Nida actually smiled, though faint as it was. She helped Marie up from her prone position and nodded.

"Sounds like a plan. Do you know a good place?"

Marie looked at Nida for a few moments, trying to keep a poker face.

Wow… the boss is not gonna like that she's normal around me.

"Oh yeah! It's an all you can eat place downtown!"

"No wonder you don't fit in that dress."

"Heeeeey! I'm working on it!"

The other fighters were lining up back for class as Marie squeaked, waving to the teacher.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! See you after training, Nida! Oh! I've been meaning to ask! I'm sorry if it's too personal, but what's that thing on your chest?"

"Oh, my brand?"

"It's a brand?"

"My unarmed style is Yaw-Yan. They brand you as part of the brotherhood."

"Whaaa?! Girl, you're crazy!"

Marie finally went back to class and Nida returned to her meditation. Her eyes returned to their tranquil state as she thought of the past events of the month. She shivered a little at the thought of Vega's arrogant gaze and collected her emotions in tightly. Her thoughts couldn't be shaken from how he worked, remembering the wounds on the warrior she tended to a few days prior. She rested her hand over her heart and closed her eyes.

No… I gave that up. I don't dare.

Still, she recently received the news of the weapons match and quickly accepted. She took in a deep breath looking down at the ground.

Why? Why do I want to go back to fighting so much? Am I just looking for something to do with my life? I might run into…

She rested her hands in her lap and stood up straight. Nida returned to her meditations and time passed for training. She and Marie took a shower and the both of them were out walking the Downtown areas of Chicago, USA. The Golden Grove opened there about eight years ago when New York and the rest of the coast were taking over the fighting venues.

"America is an interesting place. I've only been here for about a year."

"Yeah, it's got its ups and downs" Maried replied, her gaze at the windows of the various stores.

Finally arriving at the sushi place, Marie started ordering enough rolls to seemingly feed an army as Nida blinked at her food selection.

"You eat a lot for your size."

"All that metabolism, lemme tell ya!"

Nida ordered tea and a modest amount of sushi, though Marie insisted on sharing.

"Yeah! You have to try the unagi! The eel here is amazing!"

"Thank you."

"Hey, it's no problem, Nida! We're friends, right? Oh! That's right! The boss told me to tell you that you need a fighting outfit for the match with Mr. Matador! You're one of the draws now, so you gotta look good!"

"I never was much for show."

"Aw, c'mon! You're a hot Filipino girl! Show off them curves!"

"Well, I did used to dance before I took up my Raiki practice."

"Does Raiki really shut you down like that?"

Nida blinked for a few moments before turning her gaze away.

"No… I sort of made my own discipline, but it's hard to explain."

"Well, I know a little bit about stuff from my dieting, so lay it on me!"

"Have you heard of Chakras?"

"Uhm… that's like energy in the body? Sorta?"

"Yes, they are centers of energy down the center of the body. If they are open and able to flow they are able to control a lot of things in the body."

"Wow."

"What I do is use my personal Ki to open the gates wider. It gives me a lot of life force, but it also controls emotions."

"Wait, you'd think that having less energy gives you less emotions."

"Having a blocked Chakra gives negative emotions. Because my Chakra are so open, the energy just keeps flowing through my body, giving my body more energy, but my emotions are left behind."

"So it catches the physical stuff, but not the emotional? It's like you're body's an energy filter, huh?"

"Yes."

"Where did you learn this stuff?"

"When I found out who killed my father, I went to his dojo to confront it personally, but I found it a mess. I found its master in a coma and used my Raiki training to tend to him. He said he would teach me how to manipulate my Ki in exchange for getting rid of my lust for revenge."

"Wow… so… who killed your father? Is he behind bars or something?"

"It's a matter of the past, besides, I learned why he killed my father from his master. He has a hard time controlling his darkness. I can't let such dark emotions consume my soul to prevent other people from getting hurt. It was why I was leery about getting back into fighting. I…"

Nida paused to sip her tea, her normally cool voice wavering to a nervous tone.

"… I like violence and revenge. I have a hard time tapping into Mu No Ken. That's why I suppress my emotions. I can't let the power that took my father"

"Fist of Nothingness" Marie translated. "Sounds like a Confucius kind of thing. So you spent time in Japan too? Wow, you've been all over the place."

"Yes. I've been wandering around a lot. I've only really settled in recently."

"So, since you're all Zen-like and everything, what do you think about a guy like Mr. Matador? You're always so respectful to him even if he's a jerk."

The sushi plates came out and Marie took a huge bite out of an order of tempura. Nida closed her eyes and sighed, taking her chopsticks and picking out the rolls she ordered for her own plate.

"He frightens me. It's like looking into a mirror of who I used to be."

Marie nearly choked on her tempura and guzzled down on some water.

"Girl, there's no way you're that bloody!"

"I did everything and anything to achieve perfection in my martial arts after my father died. He's a man of perfection. I respect him because I understand him."

"Wow. I'm glad I met you now. You're a nice person! Uhm… sooo… what do you think of him as a person, though? He's a jerk, but he's one hot mother, right?"

"What? Do you like him?"

"Weeeeell… I guess! I mean, he's such a showboat in the ring and his long hair! Oooh! I just wanna run my fingers all through it!"

"Would it surprise you that I don't really get swayed by looks?"

"Pffft! Baloney!"

"Señor Vega's passion is what I like. I have a hard time finding something like that for my own life. You can see how hard he works on his beauty in his body."

Marie started to look a little shocked, unable to hide her emotions on that one.

"Is something wrong?"

"You better hope he doesn't catch you saying that, Nida. He almost ripped up poor Harvey for not acknowledging his looks."

"Well… that's how I feel."

"Hooh boy…"

The two of them ate in peace after that. Nida handled her chopsticks like a pro, and ended up eating some of Marie's wealth of food. It was after awhile that Marie seemed really happy.

"Alright, Nida! We're going to meet the tailor for costume! The boss said to get one that can take a beating and that looks smexy!"

"Mr. Jack is really priming me for great things, isn't he?"

Marie looked worried for a second, thinking that it was the owner of the Golden Grove making her jump through all these hoops.

"Ahehehe! I got pulled aside to take care of you, so you don't have to worry, the boss'll take care of you!"

The trip to the tailors was fun for the girls. Nida actually smiled, going through the various cloths and swaths. Marie tried on a few things and found a black and white dress which fit her figure well. Nida paused for a moment, staring at some purple cloth. She paused for a moment and thought it over before going to a more lavender tone.

"Maybe something between kung-fu and Arabian" the tailor suggested. "You have a very lovely tone to your skin."

"I used to love to dance… maybe something red."

"Now we're talking" Marie replied.

"A bright red so the lights can catch you, maybe with golds" the tailor added.

"I… don't see myself in lace, though."

"Maybe something that's flattering to your figure but shows you are hard like nails. Maybe black and red" the tailor suggested.

"Yes. With golds…"

The lavender tone left her hands, her gaze lost in thought.

"Heeey" Marie whined. "Earth to Nida!"

"Oh. Sorry."

"What's got you in la la land?"

"Oh, just remembering some good times in my past."

"Can you focus on now? The boss really needs us to decide!"

Nida settled on red and black, with a pair of kung fu shoes and a beautiful top with long red sleeves which attached to the top. The tailor worked quickly and she had a beautiful fighting outfit with black puffy pants and a red top. A phoenix was embroidered into the side of her pants, done in circular strokes. Her belt held was a bandoleer for her darts.

Vega was in Barcelona when he got the full report from Marie, seeing the pictures of the new costume. He ran his talon-manicured finger down the photo on his screen and smiled.

"A little Americanized, but beautiful."

It was then he read Marie's reports of his feelings about him. His eyes became focused on the computer screen as a twitch hampered his lips.

"Isn't moved by my looks?!"

He pushed his seat away from the computer, ignoring what other nice things she had to say. Standing up and pacing, he snarled and ran his fingers through his long hair.

"Lies! No… she doesn't lie. She is… confused. Drowned in her own training, unable to feel anything for anyone. Yet, she is relaxed enough to smile at Marie."

Vega paused in his rant, realizing a few things.

"She's afraid of me and puts up her defenses. Or perhaps afraid of herself. Both? It is certainly fear."

He dared not admit to himself that he was afraid of anything, but there was certainly terrors in this world that moved him. After a few moments, he shook his head to focus his attention on another matter. Nida's Japanese killer. Someone was going to pay for this! It appeared that whomever his master was taught her something called Mu No Ken. Vega thought long and hard on whom would know about such things, and remembered that Ken Masters lived in America. If anyone knew about obscure Japanese styles it would be someone who knew Ryu, but Ryu wandered the world and was a hard man to find if there wasn't a tournament around.

Vega went back to his desk and pressed the call button.

"Estaban… patch me into Ken Masters' agent."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vega makes a strange call to Ken Masters while brooding over the mysterious Nida.

Ken was hard at work in his gym, teaching the new generation of fighters his style in New York. He looked at his body in the mirror at the gym, shaking his head as his wife Eliza brought over his protein drink. Her hair was long and blonde, though not the beauty she was when he first married her, she still wore pink and high skirts.

"Honey, you've been at that poor gym bag for two hours! Give it a break and have something to drink!"

"Oh! Is Mel home from school?"

"Yeah, he got a B+ on his math test!"

"That's what I'm talking about!"

"He's out playing basketball with Sean."

Ken left the punching bag, taking the drink from his wife and chugging it down. He leaned against the wall, looking at the ceiling.

"Honey, do you think I'm getting old?"

"Where did this come from?"

"It just feels like time's getting the best of me, you know."

"If you are, babe, you're aging like fine wine. Don't let it get to you, okay?"

Eliza kissed Ken on the lips and smiled, poking his nose with her finger. Ken smiled brightly wrapping his arms around his wife. The phone rang in the office and Ken ran his fingers down Eliza's arm before rushing to the sound of the ringing. He took his cell phone from the front desk, seeing that it was his agent.

"Benny! How's it going?"

"Ken, you're not going to believe this. Vega wants to talk to you."

"Eh? Does he want a fight?"

"He's offering that in exchange for just talking about something, he's looking for a master of Japanese arts to answer some questions."

"Well, put him on. I'm up for a fight any time with him."

Vega was put on the phone as he sat on his couch in the sparse living room of his mansion.

"Ken Masters, I know this must be a shock to you."

"Yeah, tell me about it. Why contact me of all people?"

"Ryu would be the source I would call to first, but the man is a nomad. Perhaps you've picked a few things up in your time in Japan. Tell me, what do you know about Mu No Ken?"

"W… What?!"

Ken nearly dropped the phone as his interest was suddenly piqued.

"Oho! It appears I asked the right person!"

"Where did you hear about the Power of Nothingness?"

"Let's just say I ran into a rival who claims to know that power."

Ken was silent for a few moments, not sure if he should tell the lunatic something that would put him over on an opponent. Did Gouken teach someone else after he awoke?

"It's a force that's known in Ansatsuken that thrives on mercy and peace, giving the fighter understanding in their place in this world. It gives enormous power if they can tap into it."

"Can this power go out of control?"

Ken looked confused as he kept talking on the phone.

"Something like that would be Satsui No Hado… the Surge of Murderous Intent. It turns you into a monster."

Vega was silent on the other side of the phone. He drew his conclusion and narrowed his eyes.

"Now you've got me interested, Vega. Who's saying that they know the Power of Nothingness?"

"A woman named Nida Reyes. We are having a weapon's match in Chicago in about a week. So tell me, have you ever let yourself go to this Satsui No Hado?"

"No… but it's a struggle for Ryu, and there is a fighter named Akuma who has been consumed by it."

That left two choices… and considering how quick Nida was to let go of her revenge, it had to be Ryu. Ken quirked his eyebrow in confusion.

"Why are you asking if it gets out of control?"

"She is obsessed with balance. I thought, perhaps, it could get volatile. No matter, you answered what I needed to know. I will have my agents call your promoter and we will have a fight sometime this year."

"You got me really curious about this fighter, Vega. I'm going to your match and taking notes."

"Ah! Wonderful. You can introduce yourself to her."

"Vega? This is really unlike you."

The Spaniard went silent. His bowed his head and sighed with resignation.

"I am far from myself. Especially when it comes to her."

"Wow. I really have to meet this fighter."

"I eagerly await your critique."

Vega got off the phone and scowled. It was likely Ryu who killed Nida's father from being unable to control his power. He was not an opponent to be underestimated.

"A man so hinged on the battle, so cool and collected can't control his Murderous Intent, eh?"

He took a deep breath to collect himself and returned to his desk to admire the photos of Nida in her new costume. Softening his gaze, he continued to run his fingernail across Nida's face and body.

"Perhaps that outfit is too harsh for you. Why the phoenix? Do you wish to rise out of your cold prison?"

A well-aged butler arrived with some wine for Vega which he placed on a side table.

"Mi Señor, I have not seen you so obsessed with a woman since the Interpol Agent."

"Estaban, she is an enigma. Like the Mona Lisa. She has such beautiful thorns, and she has such a terror of being plucked. All that I know of women is moot before her cold gaze."

"Ahhh… shall you know love at last, Mi Señor? It was such a blessed romance between your mama and papa."

"Estaban, not again!"

Vega threw up his hands at his butler and reclined back in his chair, looking at the ceiling.

"Love cannot exist in beauty! As the paragon of all things beautiful, I can never hope to put someone else before myself!"

Estaban merely laughed to himself as he poured his master's wine.

"She will be a jewel to me and nothing more. An embellishment, likened to her chilling nature!"

"Jewels are far more cherished than flowers, Mi Señor. Nor are they easily tossed aside."

Vega scoffed and drank his wine, his face trying to hide his feelings for Nida.

"Already, they say she is more beautiful than I. I must make her mine and subservient to me, so she becomes a part of my beauty!"

"That you would make her a part of your beauty, it gives me hope in my heart."

"Nobody's heart matters to me. Only beauty is important."

Vega swiftly finished the wine and firmly placed it back on the table. He stood up straight and continued to run his fingers at the screen with Nida's pictures.

"Yes, cold like diamonds. Like the stars made out of ice. A fitting companion who can be a steward of my glory instead of some fawning maiden."

"You would do well to curb your bloodthirsty nature, Mi Señor, as you have already frightened her."

Estaban filled another glass of wine as Vega pined over the various photos that Marie took, not just of the costume, but of their fun time together. One of them captured his attention and he blew it up on the computer. Her hair fluttered in the wind, capturing her when she was least expecting it. She was holding on to her shopping bags and smiling. Immediately, envy started to curl in his stomach towards Marie. She was doing too good of a job befriending Nida. He huffed, however, and quickly forgave his tulip. It was the mission he sent her to do.

"Yes. Yes I have. Our match will be a game and nothing more. Something to teach her showmanship and see her beauty first hand."

This picture. There was life underneath all of ice. His face got closer to the monitor as he lightly closed his eyes and kissed the screen with Nida's photo.

"It will be a philosophical discussion over blood and cheering fans about beauty and balance. The remedy for fear is knowledge, Estaban."

"I hope, then, your own terror of being plucked will fade."

Vega stared at the monitor, pretending to ignore his butler. Estaban sighed and left the bottle behind, bowing to his master, leaving him to his lost revelry of Nida.

He licked his lips, but not in the fashion of tasting blood. He imagined her lips against his, and the look on her face when he would attempt it. He dreamed of their softness, perhaps smooth. He had kissed many women in his life, but it was often just to slake his lust. He never enjoyed kissing. It was a mark of ownership in the past. His curiosity caused his heart to race. He then shut his eyes and shook his head, breathing hard and clutching his pounding chest. He held his head and leaned over in his chair.

"Maybe you're right, Estaban. Maybe you're right."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weapons match unfolds as Ken Masters watches from the stands.

The day of the fight came and Ken Masters showed up, signing autographs for the crowd. Jack, the owner of the Golden Grove, gave him front row seats outside the grand cage. Nida was backstage with Marie who was trying to fix her hair.

"You'll do great out there! I really hope you stick it to Mr. Matador!"

"Even though this isn't match out of anger, we can still cut one another. All it will take is for me to wound his body and he might go berserk."

"Hmmm… naaaaah. He's fought matches for years, so I think he's accepted getting injured as part of the job description."

"He's a seasoned fighter. I just want to make the Grove look good. I heard another prominent fighter is in the stands."

"From what I've heard, Ken and Vega have tangled several times in the past. Seeing as he's taken everyone else out, Ken's probably just scoping the venue out."

"Which is why I have to make the place look good."

"Don't sweat it! You got a lot of fans rooting for you!"

Nida remained silent, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She closed her eyes and collected her emotions, letting them sink into her Chakras. It was game time, and the announcer announced the rules of this particular weapons match. The match was until knock out, time over, or complete disarming for a count of ten.

The Filipina went out first, and the crowd cheered. Several whistles came from the crowd as her cold gaze assessed them all. She gave a nod of respect to the crowd and kept her focus to the other side of the arena. She took the sibats from her side and twirled them in her fingers a few times. Ken looked incredulously at Nida for a few moments, but calmed his senses and tried to get a feel for her Ki.

I never thought a girl like that would be Vega's type… Ken thought.

It was then the Spanish music hit the arena and the crowd erupted. The showman had returned and a lot of people were on their feet. There were several people booing in the crowd from the recent events, but for the most part, it appeared the crowd had forgiven the beautiful Spaniard for his outburst. There was something new to his attire, however.

His claw was gone, and a Spanish Espada at his side.

Nida's eyes twitched. She had been training, hoping that he would use his signature weapon, but now he had a longer range.

Vega removed his mask to the fawning crowd as Ken merely leaned to his side and rubbed his head.

"Showboat" Ken grumbled.

The Matador tilted his head at Nida who returned his gaze with her emotionless tranquility. He took a rose out of his shirt and kissed it, tossing it in Nida's direction. Taking one of her sibats, she balanced the rose on the end of the spear and took it into her hand, examining it.

"Why are you offering me a corpse?"

"Please accept it. To not do so would have it die in vain."

Nida closed her eyes and sighed, putting the rose in her hair. It matched her outfit well and the crowd appreciated the gesture from Vega more than she did.

"Mi doncella… since you see fit to use your banderillas, I decided to return to my roots as a matador and use my honored blade."

He unsheathed his sword, the ornate hilt showing its fine craftsmanship.

"I've slain many bulls with this blade, giving them a glorious death. The ugly have fallen to my claw one too many times for it to be used on a lovely creature as yourself."

"Your sentiment is not lost, but neither will it save you."

Vega blinked and licked his lips, looking forward to tasting her blood.

"So insolent yet so respectful! Is this the balance you hold so dear to you? Show me your balance, doncella! You will surely fight for what is most sacred to you."

"Put your mask back on."

He bowed to her deeply with a smile on his face and put his mask on his face. The time for talk ended and the crowd hushed to watch the two fighters battle. Vega unsheathed his blade and dashed forward. Nida dashed forward with equal speed and the clashing began. Nida had studied tapes in preparation of fighting Vega, and had never seen him use a sword before. His movements were more similar to fencing than it was ninjutsu in this style and she had a hard time keeping up of his twists and turns.

Vega often worked in lines, but as a fencer, he worked the entire field, thrusting and slashing in between Nida's sibats. After playing with her for a minute or so, he thrust the sword across Nida's arm, cutting her sleeve and shedding blood. She didn't react and kept pressing the attack. Taking a swipe with the sibat, she managed to return the favor with a slash to the chest. Her range with the sibats were nowhere near the length of the espada and merely tore his shirt with a few drops of blood. Her lack of reaction from getting wounded made things difficult for Vega to predict when she got tired.

The Spaniard ducked down and tried to sweep Nida, but she planted her hand on Vega's shoulder as she front flipped, pushing her momentum upward before she thrust her knee into the side of Vega's head. The crowd cheered Nida on as Vega sprawled to the ground, but he rolled up with his espada still clutched tightly in his hand. He looked at his sword and saw Nida's blood on it, touching it and feeling its warmth in his taloned hands. Nida was rushing him, however, and Vega leapt high into the sky, doing a back flip and catching the cage with his free hand. He thrust himself upward and landed on the thin barrier of the cage. He lifted his head and motioned for Nida to come after him.

Nida made a motion down the center of her body and her ki shone brightly in her hands. Ken leaned forward in his seat, assessing what Nida was doing.

InterestingKen thought.

She ran up the cage length as if gravity didn't matter to her crouching at the top, she maintained her footing and met the matador with her sibat poised to strike.

"It's rare that I meet someone who can combat me in the sky. Catch me if you can!"

Vega performed several back flips on the thin cage edge as Nida chased after him, still glowing at her palms. Vega gave out a yell and rebounded against the cage, flying across the arena area. Nida ran down the side of the cage and leapt forward from it, twisting from the rebound as Vega shot past her. The two crossed blows and ended up planting their feet on opposite sides of the cage. A patch of Vega's sash fell to the ground as Nida's strike proved to hit home, and the two continued to sail across the ring. Nida appeared to be gliding while Vega's leaps seemed to be from the raw power of his legs. Vega shot past, slashing with his espada and cut the side of Nida's leg. Nida didn't appear to react to it, not even giving screams of pain. Hearing her silence frustrated Vega as he rolled to the bottom of the arena, watching Nida plant her legs on the cage. She flipped forward and Vega finally noticed the piece of his sash which fell to the floor.

He also noticed that the wound on her arm was no longer bleeding.

Vega narrowed his serpentine eyes and readied his espada for another blow. Nida dropped one of her sibats and grabbed the open blade with her hand, digging the other sibat into the forearm wielding the espada. Vega let out a yell as he dropped his sword. Nida picked it up, wielding the two weapons, but Vega crouched down, picking up the other sibat and back flipping away. He landed on his wounded forearm and landed in a crouch instead of on his feet. He rose the sibat in the air, making a silent announcement that he was not disarmed.

Nida saw the reaction of the crowd and paused there for a few moments before tossing the other sibat to Vega. The Spaniard caught the spear and examined it in his wounded arm. He clutched it and shot himself forward, watching her wield the espada in her good hand. He was stronger and able to parry the sword shots with expertise even though he wasn't familiar with her weapons. He kept a safe distance, knowing better than to play with her too much now.

"Your wounded hand. That was your favored hand, wasn't it?"

He blocked the sword at the side and twisted his body to end up behind her. He used his good arm to leave a large gash across Nida's back. Her silence unnerved him as she turned around with great focus in her eyes. She lunged forward and Vega dropped the sibat in his off hand, rushing in and hooking her arm underneath his armpit. He twisted at her elbow, causing her to drop the espada. He turned around again and came up behind her again, grabbing her by the waist and dropping her hard on her back. Vega kicked away the sibat on the ground and tossed the other one to the other side of the arena as he quickly scooped up the espada and held it at Nida's chest as she recovered.

"It's over."

Nida tried to get back up, but was met with a thrust from Vega's sword, stabbing her in the upper arm. Her eyes closed sharply, but there was no scream. The count continued for Nida getting disarmed and the crowd started cheering for Nida to get up.

"You are making this infuriating for me, doncella. Fall before my beauty!"

He thrust again and Nida clasped both of her hands around the blade, catching the sides of the blade rather than the edge. Using what strength she had left in her arms and causing blood to pour from her hands again, she pushed the sword upward and leapt forward, tackling Vega off his feet. The crowd went wild. Grabbing Nida with his wounded arm, the two of them went spiraling across the floor of the arena, both of them trying to throw one another. Vega never let go of his espada as he found Nida on top of him. Her hand glowed as she mounted him, and she jabbed her fingers into the center of his chest. Her ki entered him and he felt waves of cold hit his body as the hard jab caused white shocks to happen all across Vega's body. He shrieked in rage, trying to keep clutching to the espada.

The buzzer sounded. Nida had lost.

Vega breathed hard as he was laid flat on his back, he found that he couldn't grab Nida anymore as he winced under his mask. Her blood covered him as her breathing was also rough.

"What did you do to me?!"

"I sought to damage your heart chakra to get you to drop your weapon."

"You… what?!"

"Your chakra was already closed. I couldn't do much."

Nida slowly got off of Vega and stood up to an applauding crowd. She looked up to the ceiling and staggered backwards for a moment. She looked down at Vega and noticed he was still on the ground. He moved his arms weakly and slowly sat up. His wounded hand couldn't stop shaking. He let go of the espada and narrowed his eyes behind his mask.

"You're healing me. Now."

"Allow me to meditate first. You gave me some deep wounds."

The crowd cheered as Vega stood up. He weakly wiped the blood off of his espada before putting it into his sheath. Crackles of ki could still be seen around his chest as he leaned forward, bowing his head from the cold rush going through his body.

"You… you fiend!"

Nida leaned forward herself, her glowing ki fading. Blood was running down several places and her pant leg was shredded. Vega refused help as he walked himself into the infirmary, but the medics gently helped Nida go back into the infirmary. Ken Masters whistled to himself and nodded, hearing the conversation between the two fighters from his front row seat.

"Never heard of anything like that before. It does, however, tie in with the Power of Nothingness. I really need to talk to this Nida. Her fighting spirit is admirable if she can keep Vega on his toes."

In the back, Vega sat on the table where they first met. His mask was removed and a scowl curls his lips as he watched Nida meditate on the bench across from him. Her breathing was ragged, but her wounds were healing. Vega sighed and pouted laying back on the bed and resigning himself to Nida's healing ways. After looking at the ceiling for a minute or so, a thought crossed Vega's mind. He sat up again and slowly began to remove his shirt. His arms were still shocked by the Chakra strike, so it took him some time, but he laid his shirt to the side. As he sat up, he noticed another wound by his waist. The blow which cut off his sash left a nasty gash that he hadn't felt until now. A smirk crossed his lips as he watched Nida meditate with closed eyes. He sat over the bed, removing his matador pants, wincing at the wound. He was in nothing but his briefs, his snake tattoo snaking its way down his leg.

He laid back on the bed, resting his hands on his stomach, waiting for the moment that Nida would open her eyes.

Nida finished her meditation and stood up. She was still a little wobbly, but she opened her eyes and saw Vega's beautiful form laying on the bed.

"I have a wound on my side" Vega said innocently. "I was hoping you could take care of that as well."

"Alright."

Nothing. Vega reminded himself to be patient, it was not every day he revealed his glory to women.

Nida rested one hand on Vega's chest and had another in the air, giving a pulling motion. Vega felt her cold ki go through him again, but it was more like a refreshing dip in a pool of water. Vega watched her face closely, trying to make out any facial tics or hints that she might be hiding admiration. The wound over his chakra was lifted and he could move his arms again. The sensation felt phenomenal to him as if his own ki had a better flow path.

"Your upper Chakras are tightly closed. Do you want me to work on those?"

"Hmmm?"

"Most of your Ki is stemming from your lower three Chakras."

"My heart means nothing to me, doncella. Only beauty rules my life."

Nida paused in her healing, a twitch of surprise in her eyes. Vega turned his head to her, his prideful eyes looking her over.

"Do you find my imbalanced nature ugly?"

Nida remained silent and returned his gaze with coldness. Vega quickly raised his talon-manicured hand and drove his thumb into her previously closed shoulder stab wound. Her eyes shut in pain, but she opened them to return to tranquility.

"Don't you want to scream?"

"No."

"Answer my question. Do you find my imbalanced nature ugly?"

"I find it self-destructive. Since you thrive of loving yourself, shouldn't you find that ugly?"

"You call this 'Power of Nothingness' balance? I will not have some soulless husk tell me what is ugly."

Her eyes twitched into shock as Vega removed his thumb from her wound. He looked at his thumb almost forlorn as he licked her blood off of his hand.

"Do you know about the Power of Nothingness?"

"I know that it has turned you into this… this thing. I have to taste your blood to see if you are even human."

"Is that why Ken is here? You told him about it?"

Shock and surprise were twitching in her eyes. Vega grinned. Perhaps now was the best time to let the cat out of the bag.

"Yes. I've been having Marie spy on you this entire time. I don't know how you received his master's training, but you piqued my curiosity."

Nida stepped back a couple of steps, staring at Vega in disbelief.

"You bathe yourself in righteousness and pray that it keeps your demons at bay. You can't even dance anymore! You fear destruction so much that you destroy the self rather trying to keep it in balance."

"I am no more afraid of destruction of the sacred as you are."

"Then dance with me."

Nida blinked, taken aback at the strange request.

"What?"

"Dance with me at the after party tonight. Show me you have balance instead of Nothingness."

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"I am a champion of beauty. Hypocrisy is a very ugly trait."

Nida fell silent. She blinked for a few moments before returning Vega's steel gaze.

"I… am not as good as I used to be. And you might want to find some clothes."

Vega tilted his head at her giving her an incredulous look.

"Surely you must be somewhat moved by my perfection!"

"Your passion is what I find beautiful. Your body is a reflection of that."

Vega got off the table and leaned in close to her. She blinked several times, trying to collect herself, but Vega's words had cut deep into her. He drew in close to her, resting his hand on the pillar behind her.

"Ninjutsu gives you heightened senses, doncella. Why does your pulse race when you're so close to me?"

"I fear you."

"Poor doncella… she doesn't like being around perfection" Vega said mockingly.

"You just tasted my blood."

"And it was delicious."

The two of them stood there, looking into one another's eyes. Vega loomed a little closer to her, his nose brushing up against her hair.

"Why aren't you moving away from me?"

Nida had no answer as she started to breath ragged again. Vega waited patiently for a moment before being bold and resting his forehead against hers. When she didn't resist, he smiled triumphantly to himself, giving a light chuckle. He pulled away to look her in the eyes, whispering to her gently.

"I'll see you later."

He took his bloodied shirt and pants and proceeded to get dressed to reach his dressing room. Nida just stood there stunned before turning and walking away.

Back behind the door, Ken Masters just shook his head and chuckled to himself.

"Wow… you've got it bad."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ken gives a pep talk to Nida about the Power of Nothingness while Vega awaits a dance.

Nida showered and put on her street clothes for the after party. The use of her Ki made her somewhat lethargic, but she didn't want to keep Vega waiting. Brushing her hair, she looked at the rose that she had put in her hair. Despite getting tossed around, it survived intact. She decided to keep it in her hair for now as she stared at herself in the mirror. She exited the women's locker room and made her way through the back when Ken Masters passed her by.

"Hey, excuse me. Miss Nida?"

"Oh. Mr. Masters."

"Hi! I just saw your fight with Vega! You have a lot of potential in the ring!"

"Thank you."

"Although…"

Ken looked a little worried as he put a hand on Nida's shoulder.

"What you're doing is really dangerous. How you are using your Ki isn't going to get you to the Power of Nothingness."

Nida's expression turned from tranquil to concerned as Ken tried to explain more about the power that she sought.

"Forcing your body into going into peace isn't going to get you there. It's true, it's given you a lot of power, but the Power of Nothingness is about having a pure mind and compassion. It's hard to have compassion without emotion, you know."

Nida looked away from Ken and sighed.

"I have a passion for hate, Mr. Masters. If I suppress my emotions, then it won't-"

"You're a healer, right? You know that when you ignore an injury it just gets infected and worse. The reason I have it is because I'm protecting the ones that I love. Having an open heart is important."

The Filipina appeared to be deep in thought. Taking a few moments, she finally looked back up to Ken.

"Alright. It will take some time for me to let go of keeping my Chakra's open, but if you think it will do better, then I will give it a chance."

"Not to mention, it'll give Vega a chance too."

"What?"

Ken crossed his arms and smiled at Nida.

"Listen, Vega is usually a conceited freak, but he actually contacted me about you. That says a lot about what he thinks about you. Maybe he can learn a thing or two about caring about other people if you're patient with him."

Nida fidgeted with her fingers, a slight flush coming to her cheeks.

"Thank you for coming this way, then. You must have a busy schedule."

"Hey, I'm learning a lot about the Power of Nothingness myself. It's great as a martial artist to be able to learn from one another and see what other people are doing. Besides, Vega challenges me. Fighting him always gets me to learn something about myself."

"I see. Well… I had better meet him upstairs, then. Thank you very much, Mr. Masters."

"Not a problem. Don't wear him out too fast, okay?"

Nida cracked a hint of a smile and nodded before turning to leave. Looking back at all of his actions, she supposed that Vega had been trying to get her attention instead of trying to bring her down. She wondered if he really needed to get Marie mixed up in the whole thing. Her mind was full of questions when she reached the dance floor.

Marie was working tables and was carrying a tray of drinks when she caught sight of Nida. She served her customers as people collected for the dance floor. Nida had a disappointed gaze cross her eyes as Marie flagged her down. Marie caught on real quick and her expression fell to concern.

"Nida, you did great out there! Why the long face?"

"Did you really spy on me for Vega?"

"Oh… ahahahaha… Uhm… yeah, I kinda did. Can we still be friends?"

"Can I trust you not to tell him everything I say?"

"Uhm. Not sure. Here! I got it! Anything you don't want me to tell him, you make me pinky swear and Mr. Matador doesn't need to know anything. Fair enough?"

"I suppose that's fair. How much did he pay you?"

"More than I'm getting paid here. It was kinda fun too!"

"Well. So long as you keep your word, we can still be friends."

"Yay! You're such a nice person, Nida!"

Marie hugged Nida before slapping her on the shoulder.

"I gotta get back to work. Tear up the floor!"

Nida sighed and rolled her eyes. The music wasn't her tempo, and she didn't like rap. None the less, there were already girls twerking on the dance floor, their bodies grinding against one another and getting lost in the beats. She looked around for Vega and couldn't find him. After awhile she started dancing to herself once she finally caught one of the rhythm of the songs. Her legs moved like merengue while her hips swayed like salsa. She picked a quiet corner of the floor to dance, not having many people watch her work.

Vega was at home in the shadows, but not at home in America. The music, while having a beat, was vulgar and crass. It was like nails on a chalkboard every time one of his flowers asked him to dance to this filth. The dancing trends of hip hop made him sick to his stomach, and watching this party was no exception.

Poor Nida. It appeared that she felt the same. She tried to find her way through the music, but unable to get into what was being played. Her eyes were closed as if she were trying to concentrate.

It was then that an interesting song began to play. It made Vega smile to himself, and he began his approach to her.

(Katy Perry's Dark Horse)

I knew you were  
You were gonna come to me  
And here you are  
But you better choose carefully  
'Cause I'm capable of anything  
Of anything and everything

Nida saw him out of the corner of her eye, dressed in his dress slacks and fine white silk shirt. She felt a little underdressed for him, wearing her puffy-sleeved shirt and tight black pants. The two of them stood face to face, almost sizing one another up if they were going to fight.

Make me your Aphrodite  
Make me your one and only  
But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy

He took her hand, resting his other at her ribs. The song was slow for Salsa, but Vega proved to know the steps like an expert.

So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know whatcha falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this  
'Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse

Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, a perfect storm  
'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
There's no going back

"You know Salsa?"

"I study all forms of beauty. I must say, I enjoy your taste."

"You drank my blood, after all."

"Was that spite in your voice?"

He spun her around like a master, letting her swing her hips. Her gaze was unexpected. Bold. Challenging. Vega couldn't look away from her eyes, never dreaming of seeing a side of her like this.

Mark my words  
This love will make you levitate  
Like a bird  
Like a bird without a cage  
But down to earth  
If you choose to walk away, don't walk away

It's in the palm of your hand now baby  
It's a yes or no, no maybe  
So just be sure before you give it up to me  
Up to me, give it up to me

Nida let go of his hand and started to saunter around him with sass in her step. Vega drew in his breath and watched her circle him with her hand on his chest. She looked him up and down.

"Yes. Yes it was."

So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know whatcha falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this  
'Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, a perfect storm  
'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
There's no going back

"Do that again without my permission and I'll strike your face" Nida challenged calmly.

He stole her hand back and grabbed her around the waist swaying his hips around with her, his enthralled gaze staring back into an emboldened pair of obsidian.

"Will be times when I do have your permission?"

She's a beast  
I call her Karma  
She eat your heart out  
Like Jeffrey Dahmer  
Be careful  
Try not to lead her on  
Shawty's heart was on steroids  
'Cause her love was so strong

You may fall in love  
When you meet her  
If you get the chance you better keep her  
She's sweet as pie, but if you break her heart  
She'll turn cold as a freezer  
That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor  
She can be my Sleeping Beauty  
I'm gon' put her in a coma

Nida's face was menacing, dipping her head down and shooting daggers into his eyes. Vega hissed with lust and spun her around, ending up behind her and he ran his hands down the sides of her body.

Woo! Damn I think I love her  
Shawty so bad  
I'm sprung and I don't care  
She got me like a roller coaster  
Turn the bedroom into a fair  
Her love is like a drug  
I was tryna hit it and quit it  
But lil' mama so dope  
I messed around and got addicted

"Who in the hell are you" Vega whispered.

Nida reached up behind her, running her fingers through Vega's tied back hair. She pulled on it gently, looking up and pulling his gaze to her.

"You called me insolent once… now it's my turn."

So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know whatcha falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this  
'Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, a perfect storm  
'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
There's no going back

"Make me stop, doncella."

Nida knew that her healing left bruises, and her own nails were a reasonable length to dig into Vega's side wound. Vega drew in a sharp breath, his eyes never leaving her steel-clad gaze.

"I am no maiden."

She let go of his hair, but he never let go of her as he dipped his head next to her ear.

"Make love to me."

She pinched down hard into his bruised area and Vega winced.

"Nor am I a trophy."

"I don't keep trophies."

"Yes, you have your pretty flower collection" Nida said with malice in her voice. "Go wallow in their perfume until you treat me like a lady."

She finally let go of him and in turn he let go of her. Vega's eyes were filled with lust as he breathed deeply. Nida walked off the dance floor, but turned to Vega one last time. Her meditation returned as did her tranquil gaze. Vega's eyes narrowed as he snarled, taken aback by her brazen attitude, but his heart was pounding so fast that he was in the middle of an emotional roller coaster. Nida kept her back turned to Vega as she kept walking, taking a deep breath. It felt good to speak her mind again. She silently thanked Ken Masters to herself for giving her the encouragement she needed.

Nida would see how Vega would react in the coming days. Perhaps she would be too insolent for him, and this was the last time they met. Perhaps he'd start acting like the Spanish Gentleman that he was supposed to be.

Either way, she was finally free of her fears.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nida and Vega speak in the language of flowers.

Things were quiet for two weeks. Nida continued her training at the Grove's gym, encouraging Marie in her quest to lose pounds before the New Year's Gala. With her emotions slowly returning, she was being more friendly to the fighters around her and even started to join them when they all went out for dinner together.

Vega's reports from Marie were sparse, due in part that Nida wasn't talking about him. Her openness now infuriated him, now that she was spending time with those lower class vermin that the Grove called fighters. He practiced in the special gym in his mansion, the ceilings high and the space wide to allow him maximum movement. Leaping from one giant peg to another gave him a sense of freedom while allowing his ki to flow through him for his superhuman jumps. During training times, he wore a tank top and a pair of comfortable cotton pants.

While his long hair was beautiful, there was just something distracting to him about feeling the wind in his mane. He braided his hair during matches so as not to get distracted from the sensation of soaring, but during practice, it was another story. Some meditated while they sat down, but Vega's spirit was a fluid one. Catching himself from his long leaps was second nature to him as he performed slow flips forward and backwards.

His mind kept going back to what Nida had said about his Chakra's being closed. He took the time to study a little about chakras and what they meant for ki and wondered if he should have agreed to having her open his spiritual centers. It would have meant a greater flow of ki through his person and it would have given him an edge in fighting. He leapt up, flipping in the air and descending quickly. He rolled into a ball before he hit the bottom, rolling into his Crystal Flash attack.

He seemed to focus on something else as he extended his clawless arm. He stood up and ran both hands through his long hair. His talon-like nails almost doubled for a brush as he preened himself and used a tie to give himself a ponytail. Taking position, he planted himself in a handstand, slowly bringing his legs across the top and leaning forward. He finally flipped over and planted his hands on the ground, holding his weight up as he did the splits forward and backwards. Moving his leg under his body, he lifted his arm to slowly push his body into a handstand. He then went to one hand, spreading his legs to the side as he twirled by planting his hands down and shifting his weight.

He finally rolled over to his knees and stood up. He picked up his towel sitting on a nearby chair and walked across his expansive mansion. He stepped outside and it was a cool day in Barcelona. The birds chirped in the early spring of Vega's garden. The sculpture of a sword surrounded by flawless beautiful angels marked the center of a great fountain. Vega stared at the fountain with a distant look on his face before resting his towel at the edge of it.

He took a deep breath, taking in the passing of the morning dew and the various scents of the roses.

The breeze and the chirping were the only sounds that greeted him. He leaned forward and returned to his handstands, balancing on one hand, he moved to the other, stretching his legs far down and holding the position for a count before switching hands. He slowly moved his legs back up and he flipped back to his feet, continuing to front flip down the marble-tilted path in his garden. It was in mid-flip that an idea struck him and he fell to his knees.

He had forgotten that, on a whim, he had ordered white roses for his garden. He looked over to the rosebush and looked at its thorns. His gaze became saddened, but inspired as he got up, took the towel from the fountain and walked back inside.

It was a fight night without Vega or Nida, letting the local fighters show their stuff in the ring. Nida was healing the fighters from the last match when a Mr. Jack came down to the infirmary room.

"Holy moley, Nida! Are you dating Vega or something?"

"What?"

"I just got a delivery from him upstairs! You need to come see it!"

"Oh. Let me finish my work down here."

Nida's gaze became frustrated at the name of Vega as she concentrated her ki on healing the man's leg.

"I think you really need to see this as soon as your done, though."

"As you wish."

Her healing wasn't as potent without her Chakra's being strained, but it closed open wounds despite the process taking longer. After awhile, Nida's curiosity finally caved in and she went to the owner's office to see what all the fuss was about.

On the table was, not one, but two rosebushes planted in extraordinary vases. One was red and the other was white. Nida blinked in shock at the gift, examining the flowers carefully as they had many thorns.

From behind, Marie had barged into the office, jumping up and down.

"Dean told me that Vega- OH MY GOD, NIDA!"

"You didn't know about this, Marie?"

"Not a clue! Wow! What did you do to him? A mixed bouquet of white and red roses means he's sorry!"

Nida looked over the bushes and found a card in the midst of the white roses. It was hard to get out without scratching herself, but she managed to open it.

"Lemme see! Lemme see!"

"Calm down, Marie!"

"I'm sorry, but this whole 'thing' between the two of you is the best thing ever!"

It was an extravagant set of portraits featuring Vega in his garden. He was dressed in his matador outfit in purple and gold. Through the photos, though, he looked cool but saddened, keeping the matador blade that he used in their fight in a neutral position. Nida rolled her eyes at first as Marie squealed in fan girlish delight at the photos, but she made an interesting observation.

"These… are the same roses. These are directly from the garden that these are set in."

"WAAAAAAH! This is sooooo cool!"

It struck her. Her parting insult to him on the dance floor.

"Hmph" Nida replied, a sad smile crossing her lips.

"You need to reply to him with flowers, Nida! Flowers are the language of nobility!"

"Reply to him with flowers?"

"Just look stuff up on the internet and send him something back! He did it for you, so why not speak his language back?"

"Well, I suppose he earned it. It's not going to be as extravagant as this, but I'll return the favor."

A few days later, Vega was training for his match with Ken Masters later in the year. He used his claw against a wooden dummy, leaving long gashes as he shrieked with every blow, throwing in kicks for good measure. Estaban entered with a smile on his face and a tray in his hand.

"Mi Señor! The señorita you are courting has given you a response!"

"I'm not courting, Estaban. I'm simply reminding her of my beauty."

"Tch! Call it what you will, Mi Señor and so will I!"

Vega shook his claw free of the long splinters of wood that the edges were leaving behind and he walked to Estaban with a stride in his step. On the tray was a bouquet of hazel with a photo of her watering the pots with the rose bushes in her apartment.

"Reconciliation? Oh… she took it as an apology. Well, I suppose that's true as well."

He took the hazel into his hand, gazing at it fondly.

"Hm. No matter! She is pleased with the gift, and returns my language without malice!"

"What shall we return to her, Mi Señor?"

A few days later another delivery arrived for Nida, this time at the gym since there weren't any fights scheduled that soon. Once again, Mr. Jack came into the gym with an exasperated sigh.

"I'm tired of playing cupid between you two" Mr. Jack whined.

"It's good for business and you know it. You got a top tier fight out of this" Marie interjected. "Lemme see!"

Nida was calm about the delivery and held the bouquet of small white and yellow flowers in her hands.

"Daffodils, maybe" Nida asked.

"Here! Lemme look this up!"

As Marie got out her trusty cell phone, Nida noticed another card in the bouquet. Taking the card in her hand, she opened it and her tranquil gaze returned upon looking at it.

"Ah got it" Marie chimed in. "Jonquil! 'please return my affections'! Wow! He must really want those flowers-"

"He's not talking about the flowers."

"Huh?"

Nida's face was void of emotion as she showed the picture over to Marie who stared at it for two seconds before squealing and falling over with her nose dripping blood. Marie's breathing became frantic as she started drooling. Nida calmly returned the photograph to the card as Marie took a deep breath and got over her swooning.

"You can't tell me you're not hot for that! No way in hell! Are your ovaries made out of titanium?!"

"I can tell he works hard to maintain his body, and he's very photogenic."

"No way, Nida! I'm not buying that!"

"Regardless of what you buy, that's what I'm selling because I'm not letting him get away with it."

A few days later…

Vega stared at the bouquet of wild daisies which Estaban brought him. His eyes were narrowed, and his teeth clenched.

"Think about it? She'll think about it?!"

Scoffing at the bouquet, Vega took the card that was attached and took out the photograph. His annoyance softened. His finely manicured fingers traced over her smile as she sat prettily in the photo against the Chicago skyline in a flowing sundress.

"Think about it…" he groused.

"She will think about it, Mi Señor! She has not spurned you!"

"I show her my glorious body, and she'll 'think about it'? Insolent!"

"Perhaps the rumors are true! You have met someone who is not moved by-"

"Finish that sentence, Estaban, and I will refuse to pay you for a week!"

Vega looked away from Estaban, starting to pace, but his eyes returned to the photo of Nida.

"Tch! I didn't even think she could smile! Clearly, she was moved by my beauty! Otherwise she wouldn't have sent a return token! Bah! She is in denial!"

"Perhaps she was too overwhelmed by your beauty and returned to her coldness to protect her balanced nature" Estaban offered.

"Ah! Yes! You're on to something, Estaban!"

Snapping his fingers, Vega started pacing and looked at the photograph.

"Balance… yes, I took my last token too far! That's why she sends me something demure and angelic."

He tapped his finger on the photo and turned back to Estaban.

"She claims she is no maiden, but she sends me such innocence. Is she mocking me?"

"Women play their games, Mi Señor."

"Well, I am at least being entertained by this! We have two months before my match with Ken Masters, so why not play a little bit?"

Word had gotten around about Vega's flirting, and now the entire staff at the Golden Grove was looking forward to the next installment of communication between them. Mr. Jack sighed when he got the package from Barcelona, and went to the gym to deliver the bouquet personally.

"How do you do that, Nida? That wall running thing" Marie asked.

"I shift my ki to my Root Chakra and put all the power into my legs."

The girls were talking about everything and nothing at all when Mr. Jack came in with a bouquet of flowers and a resigned sigh.

"OOOH! Lemme see!"

Marie rushed forward and picked up the bouquet from Mr. Jack, bringing it to Nida.

"These are carnations! Ooooh! Red, white and pink! When they're mixed together like this, they can mean pride and beauty, but I don't know what this one purple flower is."

Nida went to the card which was bigger than usual as Marie looked up the flower on her cell phone. Her face turned curious as she flipped through the multiple photos.

"Oh! Purple Columbine… 'resolved to win'" Marie chimed in.

"I'd say he was. These are actually very classy."

"Maybe it's 'resolved to win your love'!"

The pictures were of him in various parts of Barcelona, several of them at a castle. He was in his suit with his shirt slightly open, posing with his hair in the wind and looking out into the distance. There were some interesting ones in front of a stained glass window with his shirt unbuttoned all the way at which Marie started panting.

"Don't pass out again. I'm not picking you up off the floor."

"Ahhhh! I can't help it!"

"Alright. I think I'll throw him something now."

"What do you have planned?"

Nida looked at the photos and tilted her head. She thought back to what Ken had said about pure thoughts, but her inner beast wrestled with the idea of being naughty about it.

"Are you still in contact with Vega?"

"Uhm, yeah, why?"

"Tell him I'm impressed with his photos and I'll be returning the favor."

"Aaaand, I'll skip the part about you showing the other photos to me!"

"That would probably be smart. I'm going need your help on this. I need someone to work the camera."

Vega was never more glad to hear from the Tulip. His smile of triumph could almost be heard in his voice as he calmly praised his servant. He bid her farewell and shut off his phone. His devious smile returned as he fell on his king sized bed, laughing hard and loud at the turn of events.

His laughter would soon turn into irritation as the days would go by waiting for the project to be done. He leapt a little higher and hit a lot harder in anticipation for Nida's photos. Perhaps she would send one last gift of flowers.

At last, the package came with purple columbine of its own. Vega smiled to himself and played with the flowers petals before opening the contents. He sat on his sofa with his legs crossed as if he was a little boy opening a Christmas present.

The pictures were stunning and tasteful.

There were several in the gym of her training, showing off her graceful legs in tight exercise pants and sports bra. He slowed down once he turned the last one and saw her posing on the Chicago bridges in a very elegant orange bikini and scarf. His eyes softened and his breathing slowed. He played with the purple columbine between his fingers, devouring her beauty with every turn. Next were the photos of the evening gown. She chose a flattering dress which reminded him of a flamenco dancer. Her hair was up in a wavy ponytail. He leaned back in his sofa and laughed to himself.

"You were born to be at my arm!"

As he looked at the photos, a realization struck him. He sat up from the sofa as soon as he realized it, spilling the photos to the ground.

Not once, outside of morning ritual, had he looked at himself in the mirror in the days waiting for Nida's photos.

Admiration was replaced with fear. Vega shook from the thought of it, collecting himself from utter shock he had. He looked at the photos at the ground as if they were some profane thing, worthy of his respect and terror. Estaban was coming into the room with Vega's wine when he sensed his distress.

"Mi Señor?"

The color drained from his face, a couple of tears falling from his eyes, too stricken to sob. Estaban nearly dropped his tray, but managed to put it on the table as he rushed to his master. Vega's tone of voice was hushed in reverent tragedy.

"I… I cannot burn them, they're beautiful."

"Mi Señor! What is the matter?"

He dropped the purple columbine, staring at it with a lost gaze.

"Estaban… take these pictures and put them someplace sacred, but away from my eyes forever."

"Did she wound you?"

"Unintentionally. Pardon me, Estaban."

His entire body felt cold as he slowly walked to his room. Concerned for his master, Estaban followed him, never having seen this kind of quiet chill come over the Scarlet Terror. The full length mirror in his room reflected Vega's form, and his staggering towards it. Wiping the tears from his eyes, his breath was held. His eyes were red, his skin pale from the fright.

"I am the most beautiful" Vega declared quietly, his tone hushed and confused.

Estaban's eyes widened, realizing what had happened to Vega. Being the only real family the vain Spaniard had left, he overstepped his bounds and clutched his ward's shoulder.

"Yes. Yes you are Mi Señor! You are the protector of all things beautiful!"

"I cannot kill her, she's beautiful."

Vega placed both of his hands on the mirror, staring vacantly into his own eyes.

"Mi Señor, get a hold of yourself!"

"What is happening to me, Estaban? I put someone's beauty over my own. I have committed a grave taboo."

"Such is love! It has pierced your heart!"

Vega's head snapped back to Estaban, his hand still clutching the mirror.

"This is sin! Why am I forgiving her?"

"Was the love between your mother and father a sin?"

"It was to society!"

"The greatest paragon of beauty was conceived through an act of love that defied the acceptable, Mi Señor. Beautiful things may come from love of another person."

"My greatest glory comes from something which can never love me in return."

He pressed his head against the mirror, tears streaming down his face.

"Is glory the equal of happiness?"

"Beauty brings many emotions, Estaban. My beauty is my joy."

"Lies are ugly, Mi Señor!"

Rearing his fist back, he slammed it into the mirror, causing it to shatter into pieces. Blood trickled down his hand as rage filled his eyes. Shards of the mirror fell to the ground as Vega bore his teeth at his servant.

"Leave me!"

Having felt the venom of his master's rage before, Estaban backed away from Vega and bowed in apology before leaving his room. Vega spat on the ground and looked at his hand. A shard of glass cut him deeply from his rage and he winced as he pulled it out. He went into the bathroom and found a towel, swearing at himself in Spanish.

Vega sat on the bed, letting the tears fall from his face, but refusing to weep. He sat there alone as the shards of glass on the carpet reflected his fear, confusion, and deep sorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight between Ken and Vega happens at the Golden Grove as Nida awaits to heal the loser.

Nothing but a text on Marie's phone from Vega.

"Your services are no longer required."

Marie was devastated, going to the gym to tell Nida what had happened. Nida was stunned about the sudden lack of communication when everything seemed to be going well.

"I guess I didn't live up to his standards."

"It's my fault, I messed everything up" Marie cried.

"This is strange, though. I'm certain he doesn't do that for every girl he comes across."

"You were hard to get, Nida. Remember? 'Resolved to win'? He just wanted you to acknowledge him!"

"I see. Well, I'm sorry you got in the middle of this game."

"No, no" Marie sniffled. "I got myself in the middle of all this."

"Well, if it weren't for this, we wouldn't have become friends. I'm grateful for at least that."

"Thanks Nida. You're such a pal! Are you sure you're okay, though? You really came out of your shell for him."

"I did it more for myself. Besides, it was fun posing for all those pictures!"

"Are you sure?"

Nida hesitated and looked away.

"It stings, but I need to focus on the positive."

"So long as you're being honest with yourself. I think we both need some ice cream after practice today."

"That would be nice."

It was a week before the match with Ken Masters, and an interesting call came to Mr. Jack.

"Oh yes, I remember Vega's flowers and stuff, hey what was going on?"

Mr. Jack spoke on the phone for a few moments before going to the infirmary where Nida was setting up her healing provisions. They had an undercard being set up to warm people up for the main event in a week. Mr Jack held his phone and offered it to Nida.

"Psst. Hey Nida! A phone call from Barcelona!"

Nida hoped to get answers but hesitated. He didn't say it was a phone call from Vega, so she wondered who could possibly be calling the boss. Wanting to give Nida some privacy, Mr, Jack waited outside the infirmary as she sat down.

"Hello?"

"Ah. At last I get to talk to the señora who has my master in terror."

"In terror? What do you mean?"

"My name is Estaban, primary caretaker for Señor Vega Fabio La Cerda. I have been with the La Cerda family for three generations, señora. I have never beheld fear in the eyes of one of them, not even when they faced death in front of the mighty bulls."

Nida wrapped her arms around herself keeping the phone to her ear.

"Why would Señor Vega be afraid of me?"

"In all truth, señora, the young master is afraid of himself. He believes that he placed your beauty above his and the concept has turned him to ice as you once were."

Taking in a deep breath, Nida let the situation sink into her heart.

"I never realized I was that beautiful to him."

"If it is one thing he worships, it is the blossoming of the flowers. Seeing you finally warm up to him made him genuinely laugh without malice in the first time I have heard since he was a little boy."

Nida held her heart a tear falling from her eyes.

"Señor Vega does not know I am making this call to you, but I implore you! His heart pride is great, but his heart is fragile. There must be a way to compromise his love of beauty with his affection for you!"

"Has he always been like this?"

"I have known his temper for years. I know I serve a man who revels in blood. This chill he has put on since he realized his self-proclaimed sin has me afraid for him. Please señora, do not think ill of him when you meet, but I have no idea what he will do or say in his terror."

"I see. Thank you, Estaban. I promise to be patient with him."

"Gracias, señora. I am truly blessed to see he chose a beauty with a kind soul."

At first she was going to correct him by saying she wasn't always nice, but she paused.

"Thank you."

She turned off the phone and looked at it. Standing up, she walked over to entrance to the infirmary and smiled quietly. Mr. Jack was waiting down the hall, and Nida returned his phone.

"Not more drama, I hope."

"A little, but I think I understand Vega more.

The sun set over the bridges of Chicago as cars piled up in lines to get good parking spots for the match about to start. Vega arrived early to his room, not having a word with anyone. He placed his luggage to the side of the table, having the fresh bouquet of roses resting by his mirror. His normally expressive dark eyes were cool and focused. He removed the diamonds from his ears and placed them in his pocket, his gaze not leaving his reflection in the mirror. His face was of frigid appraisal as he took his brush and stroked his long hair, braiding it with his long fingers.

He pressed his hand lightly against the mirror.

"How do you do it" he quietly whispered.

His fingers passed over the glass, his nails trailing his reflection on the mirror before falling to his side. He turned his head to the roses and stood up from his chair. It was time to change into his fighting clothes and he didn't want to lose his frame of mind.

Ken Masters was in the normal back room, talking with the other fighters while warming up with punches at the wall. He wore a black shirt with his red gi jacket hanging loose from his sides. He danced back and forth, keeping his stance wide, knowing mobility would be a key to winning this match. It was then he noticed Nida carrying a large bag with her.

"Hey! Nida! How are things!"

"Mr. Masters! It's a pleasure to see you again!"

Nida smiled and offered her hand to shake. Ken smiled back at her and patted her shoulder.

"Wow. Glad to see you took my advice. You look great when you smile."

"Thank you."

"Uhm. Just curious. What's the bag for?"

"The match between you and Vega's going to be Ki intensive. If one of you gets injured, I'm going to need all of my equipment."

"Wow. You really have your healing down to a science, huh?"

"You could say that. They taught multiple disciplines of healing at the school where I learned Raiki. When I put your master's teachings to them, they multiplied beyond what normal Raiki can do."

"The fighting scene could use more people like you, Nida. You should open up a school and teach sometime!"

"I make a good living here. I'll think about it after I'm done with the fighting scene. Apparently they really like me out there, so I'll keep my blades sharp."

"Okay, but if you ever change your mind, I wouldn't mind having you at my school. Learning more about sensei's ki techniques translating over to a different style is something I'd love to see in action."

"Thank you, Mr. Masters. Good luck out there."

"Thanks. Oh… by the way. I know this is personal, but how are things with-"

"Complicated."

"Aaaahaaa. That seems about right. Well. I might be seeing you soon if he's gotten any better at his style, so keep your stuff ready for me. That claw of his packs a punch."

Nida waved to Ken and left him to practice. She searched her own spirit about how she felt about Vega now that she knew his feelings for her. He was vain, bloodthirsty, and cruel… yet at the same time he was passionate, talented, and held things very sacred in his heart even if they were sometimes twisted notions. She looked to the floor as she walked, deep in thought.

She rested the bag on the bench once she made it to the infirmary. Nida sat down next to it and leaned over, looking at the floor. Vega was not a balanced man and had a lot of problems of his own. Even though she opened up to him, she wanted more time to know him instead of meeting every now and then and sending one another flowers. The photos he took told her a lot about him, but she wanted to know what he liked to eat for dinner and what his favorite color was.

Nida dared not approach him before the big match. That would be rude. None the less, she couldn't help but wonder what would make him resort to fearing her. She had feared him once, so perhaps it was a simple matter of karma. She knew she was beautiful, but for a man of such high aesthetic taste to fear his own beauty in danger over her was a lot to grasp. It was flattering, but she couldn't imagine what he had to be feeling.

She could hear the crowds from the infirmary and raised her head. She looked up to the lights, wondering who would be the one coming to her on a stretcher.

Their entrances had been made, Ken Masters receiving a lot of applause for being the American on home soil. Vega made an entrance as he always did, flipping forward and posing with his claw, but his demeanor was one of quiet lethality. He stared down Ken, his eyes piercing through him. Vega put the mask on his face and he finally got into a fighting stance. Ken looked a little confused at Vega as he put his guard up.

"You're… not going easy on me, are you?"

"Hardly" Vega replied coldly.

"It just seems like you're holding back."

Vega didn't answer, his gaze locked on Ken. Ken looked at Vega in confusion, his defenses going up as both fighters waited for the buzzer to sound. Vega's quickness was quick to get him to rebound against the wall and get to the side of Ken, lashing out his claw. Ken was taken aback by his swiftness and blocked, getting his arm raked and covered in blood. Vega's combos met with Ken's fists and the two met in a flurry of kicks. Vega's reach managed to connect in areas that Ken wasn't used to. Using the momentum of the swings, Ken leapt up in a Tatsumaki, sending him floating to the other side of the arena as Vega ducked.

Taking the opportunity, Vega performed his rolling crystal flash as Ken landed, thrusting his claw out in hopes of tagging Ken's midsection. Ken managed to block, but the blades still bit into his flesh as he rolled back and tried to sweep Vega. Vega slid backwards, dodging the sweep, leaping up to the wall of the cage. Prepared for Vega's flight, Ken reared back his fist and prepared a Shoryuken. Ken ascended with his fist engulfed in flame, but Vega managed to tilt his body in midair on his descent and ended up flying to the side of Ken's Shoryuken. Vega was quick to grab Ken around the waist in midair and plant him on the ground with a flying drop.

Ken was on the ground stunned, never knowing Vega could ever do that. Vega rolled away from Ken who picked himself off the ground. Wanting to close the distance between the two of them, Ken clasped his hands together and fired off a Hadoken which sailed across the cage. Vega back flipped out of the way, and Ken had his distance. Vega circled and leapt up to the cage wall, but did something that nobody was expecting.

He was running on the cage.

It was brief, but Ken's eyes widened when he had realized what was going on. Planting his feet down, Vega lashed out and jumped across the width of the cage with his claw extended, hoping to close the distance between him and Ken. Ken rolled out of the way as Vega rolled into a slide, trying to chase him with his momentum. Ken was tripped and he fell to the ground. Vega capitalized by rolling on top of him and thrusting the claw down on him. Ken grabbed the claw around his wrist, trying his hardest not to get skewered.

"You don't do it as well as she does!"

Nothing.

Ken gritted his teeth, trying to keep the claw off of him. He managed to grab Vega's other arm and rolled it up into a throw, tossing Vega over his head. The two fighters got back up to their feet as Ken circled around his opponent.

"Gotta say one thing! You're a lot less predictable now!"

Vega rushed forward, darting from side to side, keeping a steady rhythm and lunging forward with more claw attacks. Ken's speed wasn't able to keep up and his back met the cage wall. Vega knew he had his opponent cornered and lashed his claws out with surgical precision. Vega was once known for his high-pitched yells, but he didn't utter one cry as he carved Ken up in the corner. Ken thought it prudent to dodge to the side, thrusting his knee into Vega's midsection and giving another Tatsumaki in the air, this time making full contact with Vega's face.

Not pausing for anything, Ken swung a jab with a low kick and performed a short Shoryuken to knock Vega to the ground. Vega's eyes narrowed from under his mask as he adjusted it to fit again after the fierce attack.

"Nope… definitely not as good at it as she is."

Vega hissed and Ken smiled, knowing that he was finally getting under his skin. Vega flipped into the air, lashing his claw out, and Ken side-stepped. Vega turned in midair and arched his foot in a circle, catching Ken across his shoulder in a makeshift axe-kick. Ken was surprised from the skill of his acrobatics, Vega pulling back his kicking leg and using the rolling momentum in another sweep attempt. Ken hopped upwards, jumping back.

Once Ken got his balance, he fired another Hadoken which caught Vega's chest and face. Ken reared back his fists as Vega was knocked back and fired another Hadoken which sent Vega sprawling to the other side. Ken spit out some blood that was dripping from his face from when he was caught with the claws in the corner. Vega rolled with the blow, kipping himself up from a knocked down position. His shirt was torn from the force of the ki of the two Hadokens, his chest still smoldering in blue energy. He poised his claw up, seeing Ken was now coming in for the attack. Ken got in close, knowing that Vega's range would be turned against him in such close quarters. Vega was a kicker and he lifted his knee to block the onslaught of punches that Ken put out. Vega dropped his guard and made a grab for Ken, tossing him in a suplex, flipping over him and kicking him hard while he was on the ground. Vega went for it again and Ken grabbed his foot, kicking his own high and into his midsection. Ken rolled forward and made a jab for Vega's face which opened up his midsection.

Fire surrounded Ken and he rose into the air so the Shinryuken could engulf Vega in flame. The crowd went wild at the powerful and flashy attack and Vega was sent into the air. His mask cracked from the heat of the flames and he finally yelled in pain as he was sent sprawling. Vega landed face down as Ken landed and staggered backwards, tired from keeping up with Vega's speed. The lower half of his mask fell off, showing off his bloodied lip, dripping blood. Vega's shirt was on fire as he ripped it off and tossed it aside. His eyes winced as he turned upward, giving a shriek of pain as he clutched his ribs. He forced his legs up and the fire returned to his eyes.

"Wow. You're ki has gotten stronger!"

Vega appeared to be charging blindly in, but he side stepped Ken who got up and threw a kick of his own to the raging Spaniard. Letting out a yell of mixed pain and concentration, he shoved his long leg into Ken's ribs to even the score. Lashing out with his claw, he struck Ken twice before kicking low and spinning into another kick. Vega spat up more blood, the furious rage he made trademark returning. Vega looked up at the clock, realizing that he only had a minute left to finish Ken off.

Picking up Ken around the waist, Vega roared in pain as his ribs compressed from him lifting Ken up into the cage wall and kicking his heels. He flipped over, sending Ken to the ground again, hoping that would finish him off. Ken rolled away, laying himself out on the floor, holding his head in pain. Vega was still on the ground, his Ki finally being burned from the strain. He crawled over to Ken, getting ready to gore him with his claw when Ken raised his fist to Vega's face again. He grabbed the cracked mask and started to squeeze hard, blood starting to fall from behind the mask as Vega yelled in pain.

"Give up before I shatter the mask in your face!"

The two were locked in a grapple, the crowd going wild as Ken used his strength to fight back. Vega's eyes were wild, trying his damnedest to gore Ken with his claws, but Ken still had enough energy to squeeze the mask and shatter it the rest of the way. Shards of the mask got in his eyes and he shrieked in pain, getting off Ken and clutching his face. Ken's hand was covered in blood as he breathed hard, a multitude of claw marks covering his body.

The crowd groaned in unison as the buzzer sounded, Vega lying on the ground, clutching his face. Ken got up shakily and staggered to the edge of the cage, looking over Vega with a look of pity. The medical team which had previously carted away Vega's opponents now carried him away as he trembled. Ken raised his hand, though his face was serious.

Nida heard the groaning of the crowd and the buzzer. She stood up from the bench and waited for the announcement. Ken had won. Nida held her breath, wondering what kind of condition Vega would be in. They brought him in and put him on the all familiar table, still clutching his face. Nida brought herself to tranquility, centering her ki so she could work with efficiency.

"Señor Vega, I'm going to remove your claw. May I touch your face?"

Vega nodded and Nida worked quickly, taking the buckles off of Vega's glove to get a better look at the damage to his face. She kept a bowl of water nearby because she needed skin contact for her healing and gloves would get in the way. She unstrapped the back of the mask and slowly peeled it away.

Nida winced and a couple of tears fell from her eyes.

"That dick."

A major piece of the mask was lodged into Vega's eye and was the main source of his pain. Upon hearing Nida's response to his beauty being marred, his breathing slowed into painful hissing. Nida took a deep breath, not sure how deeply the mask piece went into his eye. She examined his Ki and made a startling discovery.

"Who opened your chakras? Nevermind, I'm going to need you to concentrate on your ki to help with the healing. Can someone get me something for him to bite down on?"

One of the medics wrapped a bunch of gauze and took the glove off of Vega's claw, wrapping it into a tight piece which Vega bit down on.

"I can get the piece out of his eye, Nida. You hold him down" The medic ordered. "We need to remove the mask bits before you can heal him."

Nida leaned into him, calmly giving him direction.

"Vega, I need you to concentrate your ki into the area at the top of your head. Breathe deeply and just let it flow there. That's the connection to your nervous system."

Nida waved her hands over Vega, helping the flow get to that area of his body. Vega's breathing slowed and he calmed down considerably.

"Okay, now concentrate on your face. Let the muscles relax."

The medic took a pair of tweezers and plucked the shard from Vega's eye. Vega bit down, but didn't make a sound. The other pieces were pulled from his skin, leaving brutal, bloody cracks across his face. His eye bled bloody tears as he swallowed in rage.

"Alright, I can get to work. You guys take care of Ken."

Nida took out a bowl and a smudge from her bag. Lighting the smudge with a match, she placed the smudge stick under the bed and started to take out bloodstones. Vega was still in pain as Nida placed the bloodstones in his hand.

It was then she noticed an older injury in his claw hand.

"Did you injure yourself before the match?"

Vega shut his eyes and looked away from her. Nida's calm eyes kept on him as she folded his hands, making sure he was holding the stones.

"The smudge should start taking effect and relieving the effects of Ken's Ki."

Nida took a towel and started wiping the blood off of Vega's face, placing it over his wounded eye. Nida checked the rest of his body, realizing that his ribs were injured. Nida laid him out with his back to the bed. She took his hands and put them over his solar plexus. Nida walked to the end of the table and touched Vega's face. Once again, Vega felt the cool and refreshing ki flow into his body. His breathing slowed and he concentrated on her touch.

"There you go."

"I went to another Raiki Master…"

"Shhhh… just relax."

"… they opened the remaining Chakra's and I experimented with my ninjutsu."

Vega could feel the skin on his face mending. His eyes fluttered, the pain in his eye lifting. Sweat was pouring down Nida's brow, making sure no scarring remained on his face. The bruising would remain, but the bruising would heal.

He could feel the muscles around his ribs tighten and relax, the burns on his body turning to flaky skin with fresh flesh underneath. Soon, Vega was completely relaxed, breathing gently. Nida was breathing hard, the ki she used to heal his deepened wounds more than she was used to without the forced Chakra's being open. Seeing Vega's peaceful face, she gently took the bloodstones from his hands and folded them in a gentle reposed position.

"A mirror…"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have a mirror?"

Nida reached into her bag and looked through her personal belongings.

"I'll get some ice for you for the swelling."

"I need to know how badly I need to kill that filth."

Nida bit her lip, but brought her mirror anyway. Vega stared, his rage returning as he saw the circles under his eyes and the bruise marks were the scarring from the mask was.

"The bruising will heal now. Give it a few days. I can work on it tomorrow if you'd like."

Vega snapped the mirror shut and looked at her sternly. He sat up, wincing as his ribs were still bruised. He took in a deep breath and moved his hand across her cheek.

"You wept!"

Nida looked away from Vega, her sadness finally starting to peek through the use of her powers.

"The eye scared me… I wasn't sure if I could… Oh God, can you see out of it?"

"Yes, but it's painful."

Nida's cheek flushed, having Vega holding her face so tenderly.

"Señor Vega, please rest" Nida pleaded.

"I am capable of many bloody things, Nida. Tell me how you want that swine to suffer!"

"He's done nothing to me."

"Nobody makes you weep but me! Nobody!"

"Why?"

Vega paused, breathing hard. He wanted to scream it, but his pride wrestled with his psyche once again, knowing what loving another person would mean. He swung his legs off the table and slowly stood up, walking to Nida.

He tilted his head and kissed her lips. Vega shook as he embraced her, his lips trembling with fearful reverence. Nida's eyes widened and she pulled away, resting her hands on his chest. Vega's eyes reflected the terror that Estaban had warned about earlier. She hesitated for a moment, confused and shocked.

"You're kissing me? Your face is everything to you!"

His eyes were distant. His curiosity was finally being slaked as he leaned forward again and pressed his lips against hers, collecting her in his embrace. Nida finally relaxed and closed her eyes, kissing him back hesitantly. For a moment, he pulled back, breathing hard as if he was having second thoughts of possibly giving his heart away. He couldn't feel her pulse quicken from his advances, and he feared she would return her gaze to the cold.

"Despertarse…" Vega pleaded.

"Vega…"

Vega pressed his lips to her again, his embrace wrapping around her like the serpent on his chest. His fingers were coiled in her hair as she accepted the kiss again, this time getting roused by his advances. She returned his kiss, but he still trembled, whispering to her in his mother's tongue.

"Despertarse, por favor…" he begged.

Nida slowly began to return his embrace, never having dreamed that this man would cherish anything other than himself. She finally let go, looking into his eyes and kissing him passionately. His Spanish blood took over any reservations he had left, as he drew Nida as close to him as he could. He parted his lips and let his tongue gently lap her lips once, testing her boundaries. She parted her lips and the two drank deeply of one another.

Vega's energy started to wane as he clutched her tightly, his ribs reminding him that though his spirit was willing, his body needed rest. He hissed as he moved wrong, wincing in pain. Nida made a hushing noise, resting her fingers on his lips.

"Rest, Mi Señor."

"I will see him-"

"Shhhhh… rest."

Vega looked away, still angry, but he took Nida's hand and kissed it.

"I am trusting you with my beauty, Nida. Do not forget this."

"I'll do my best."

Vega turned back to the cot and laid back down. Nida sat next to Vega, meditating nearby as he rested. Her cheeks couldn't stop flushing about what had just happened, but knew that Vega would want his revenge on Ken Masters. She couldn't imagine what he wanted to do to him, knowing full well what it was like to desire revenge. Keeping the Power of Nothingness in mind, she knew Vega didn't hold any respect for the discipline she was going after. Would he see her compassion as weakness?

She was willing to find out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vega and Nida discuss confusing feelings and fallen communication.

Nida watched over Vega as he rested. She stood up from where she was, not hearing anything from the medics who were taking care of Ken Masters. She knew it was part of her job to heal both of them, but she knew Vega would be infuriated.

"Mi Señor…"

"Hmm?"

"It's my job to heal the fighters here. "

Vega looked away with a gaze of disgust.

"Please forgive me."

"To have the same hands that I permitted to touch my face be used to heal the man who wounded it…"

Nida touched Vega's shoulder gently.

"If you're not returning to Barcelona right away, I could spend tomorrow healing you of what remains. I really need to do what I was hired to do."

"I'll hire you as my personal healer if you leave his wounds where they are."

Nida was taken aback at the offer, putting a hand on her chest. She smiled softly, still rubbing Vega's shoulder.

"That… wouldn't be professional, though."

Vega remained silent, staring at the wall. Vega's own mind was racing with anger, but also with wondering on how he would keep Nida as his with the distance between them.

"Do your job, and return to me."

Nida nodded and made her way to the other side of the infirmary where Ken was getting stitches. Ken's face looked serious as Nida showed up.

"Nida… I'm really sorry."

"I'm not the one you should apologize to."

"He's not the type of guy that takes an apology, so… I figured at least you would want to hear it."

Nida knew Ken didn't do it out of malice, but she worried about Vega and what he would do in revenge. Readying her energy, she sighed and started to heal Ken of his wounds. The many claw marks on his body were bandaged already.

"The guy had a claw to my neck, and I really didn't know what else to do."

"I understand why. It's just that, he's not going to care why. Is his bloodthirsty nature as brutal as the rumors say?"

"Heh… yes it is."

Nida's hands began to tremble, tiredness starting to befall her. Ken put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Hey, Nida, thanks. I got some great doctors in New York who take care of me, okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! He needs you more than I do, and not just from the fight."

Nida blushed and looked away. Nodding, she turned from him and went back to Vega. Ken couldn't help but laugh. He wondered how much he put Elisa through in their early days when he was fighting. Seeing Vega take inspiration from this woman during their fight sealed the deal to him as to how hard Vega had fallen for her.

Vega was sitting on the edge of his bed when she returned, looking up. He appeared annoyed as he kept his head bowed. Nida came in and sat next to him on the cot, brushing the hair out of his bruised eyes.

"So how are we going to do this? Chicago is a long way from Barcelona."

"Become my personal healer, Nida. I will take you with me around the world."

"If you want me to be yours, are you sure you want me on your payroll? Besides, I still have three months lease left on my apartment."

"A responsible woman. My mother would be pleased. Still, I am better off than you are. Would it be a sin to take care of you?"

"Well no, but, I don't want you to think that I am in it for the money."

"If I thought that, we would never have this discussion."

"True, but, what if it ends up not working? I'm not beautiful all the time and your very perfectionistic."

Vega laughed, but for once, it was without any arrogance or malice behind it.

"… 'Not beautiful all the time'…"

He took her hand gently, wrapping his long fingers in between hers.

"… Now you're telling me jokes."

Nida looked surprised as she turned to Vega. The Spaniard smiled warmly, returning her gaze through his bruised face and bloodied eye. After a few moments, his face got serious, but tender.

"Never return to your cold nature… please."

"That's like asking you to never show me the Scarlet Terror side of you. I don't like it, but I accept it as part of your nature."

Vega sighed, curling his fingers in hers.

"Let me be the sinner between us. That way, you'll have the balance you seek and the beauty I adore."

"What is so precious about my beauty?"

"Trust."

He clasped her hand into both of his, playing with her fingers as if they were delicate porcelain.

"You hide, but you don't lie. I can always trust you to at least give me part of the truth even when you don't wish to give me the entire answer. I don't hold good or evil on a pedestal, but to be able to trust my beauty into your hands gives me peace. It's not a feeling I get often… and I believe it to be rare that I find the entire psyche of a woman as beautiful as her body. That is why, I must assimilate your loveliness into my own."

A part of her couldn't believe the arrogance of her beauty being assimilated, but the way he was looking at her... to him it was a serious matter.

"Have you ever assimilated someone's beauty before?"

"I assimilate all forms of worthy beauty into me. Ninjutsu, Salsa… even my tattoo. That was a frightening experience, but the man had years of experience and a sense of aesthetics I had never known in an artist."

"I see. Well… thank you for finding me worthy."

His fidgeting slowed with her hand his gaze became saddened before he looked up into her eyes.

"You… don't care for my beauty."

Nida bit her lip. There was silence between the two as they both stared at one another. Nida clutched Vega's hand tightly and looked him in the eye.

"You have class and great aesthetic taste, but I don't put my faith in beauty."

Vega blinked, not saying a word. Nida took in a deep breath, swallowing. She awaited the temperamental reaction to her words. He was quiet, his breathing slowed. He turned his gaze away, yet he did not pry his hand away from hers.

"You're a man who lives for something. You know who you are and how to walk and you don't care who else agrees with you. That's what I find attractive."

"If you understand this, then you know the blade you are piercing me with."

"You have no problem putting your claws into people. You call it beauty!"

"I still call it beauty."

"Even when you're on the receiving end?"

"Is it wrong to admire how effortless and clean your blade is? How you look me in the eyes and hide nothing of what will hurt me?"

Nida tilted her head down at Vega, trying to understand the strange, handsome man in front of her. His gaze returned to hers, a mix of brokenness and adoration in his eyes.

"Do you enjoy your work?"

"No! I don't enjoy hurting you! I don't find it an art at all! I'm just not going to lie to you to make you mine!"

The emotion in her voice woke Vega up from his brokenness. A rueful expression crossed his face as he appeared to laugh in sarcasm.

"I find it ironic that the only thing we find sacred in the other's passion in life is the very fact that they hold it sacred."

"How are we going to make something like this work if we don't understand each other?"

"Well, we are at an unfair trade. Here I am, drowning in your loveliness and here you are unaffected by mine. Tell me… what does the Scarlet Terror do to your heart?"

"He makes me jealous!"

A curious gaze crossed Vega's face as Nida tried to pull her hand away from him, but he refused to let go.

"You have everything figured out! You are the champion of beauty! You're right, my medical skills aren't an art. I don't live for anything! I always have to live off of the shadow of your 'work' and it makes me so angry! I want a purpose like you!"

Her face scowled as she tried to push at Vega, trying to make her let go of her hand, but he wouldn't release her. His face seemed satisfied to see her furious anger. Tears of rage started to fall from her face which she wiped from her face and showed to Vega.

"Satisfied, matador?! You make me angry and you scare me! I wish I could understand you!"

"So in the end, my beauty is the most important thing about me?"

"Yes, damn you!"

Vega leaned in and kissed her cheek, tasting her angry tears. A victorious smile crossed his lips as he continued to kiss her face as Nida pouted for a moment before kissing his lips back.

"Aren't I just like one of your cheap admirers?"

"Hush."

He kissed her deeply in hopes of silencing her protests, parting from her only to rest an inch from her face with a glorious grin on his face.

"Your wish will be granted. Come to my hotel tomorrow morning to finish your healing. See my passion… enjoy it…"

"I need to find my own passion in life, I can't ride on yours."

"But if you see how I live mine, you might find what you seek."

Nida kept staring down Vega, still a little huffy at him. He had never let go of her hand, and he rose it to his lips to kiss it.

"As you wish."

Vega chuckled to himself and slowly got off the infirmary bed. He winced to himself, but the smile never left him as he slowly walked to his room. Nida took in a deep breath, her feelings confused. Why was she attracted to someone who infuriated her so much.

Perhaps that was what attracted Vega so much. He was looking in a mirror.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intimate moments and milk baths.

Nida knocked on the door of the penthouse suite Vega had gotten for himself. She had brought her bag with her and dressed comfortably in sweatpants and a tank top to let her energy flow as needed.

Vega was passed out on the bed, his long hair sprawled out on the bed. His bruised ribs gave him a restless night of sleep as he was face down, drowning in his pillow from the spilling daylight entering his window.

"Mierda…"

The bruises on his face were in a full bloom of greens, blues, purples and blacks. His eye was puffy, but functioning well. He dragged himself from the minor comfort of the bed and dared to look at himself in the mirror. He leaned over the sink, scowling at the bruising and hissing at his reflection.

"I'm going to kill-"

She knocked on the door again.

Vega lowered his head, cursing himself for oversleeping. He looked up to the ceiling and rested a hand on his hip as he came to the door. His countenance was foul as he opened the door. Nida stepped backwards with a large bottle in her hand, a little intimidated by Vega's lack of preening and how badly the bruises got.

"Wow. You honor me. You haven't even brushed your teeth, have you?"

"Please tell me that's pineapple juice" Vega said with an exasperated sigh.

"How did you-"

Immediately his growling nature lifted and he folded his hands in front of Nida closing his eyes in prayer.

"Alabanza a Maria! Please, come in!"

He hurried her into his room and closed the door behind him, running his fingers through his unruly mane of hair.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to order cabbage leaves from a fine establishment?!"

"You use natural remedies? You strike me as the type who would be making hair commercials for all these name brands."

"Bah! I'll have nothing to do with that chemical swill" Vega replied, waving his hand dismissively.

"This should make things easier for you to understand, then. While my healing closes wounds, it leaves bruises, so what we're going to do is force your body to take a lot of fluids and push your body's natural healing through opening your Chakra's wider. You're not going to like me, though. This pineapple juice has an entire clove of garlic blended in."

"Wonderful! Let's begin!"

"It's… going to taste-"

"I kill for my beauty, what is a little fruit juice?"

Seeing Vega so flustered made Nida laugh in pity. Vega narrowed his eyes at her and stuck out his hand to receive the pineapple-garlic juice. She handed it over and he opened the top, chugging the entire thing down like it was life itself. He coughed and winced at the taste, sticking out his tongue for a moment before pacing.

"I warned you."

"Come, let's get's started" Vega said impatiently.

Nida couldn't help but smile a little at Vega. He crashed himself on his bed and blew a tendril of long hair from his eyes in frustration. Nida sat on the bed next to him, shaking her head.

"This will go a lot easier if you calm down and meditate."

Vega rolled his eyes before closing them. Nida knelt down on the bed next to him.

"May I touch your-"

"Yes!"

Nida smirked at not finishing her sentence, but tended to the locks of hair that were hiding his face.

"Okay. Here we go."

Taking her hands, she rested her hands on the top of his head and over his brow. Vega's eyes fluttered as he felt the energy flow through his body, and his breathing became rhythmic and concentrated. She moved on, laying her hands on his throat and chest, letting the ki move through his body more freely. She then laid her hands on his abdomen when a smirk started playing on Vega's relaxed face.

"Doncella… what about my root chakra?"

Nida cleared her throat and reached under Vega's back to touch his tailbone. Vega's bemused smile couldn't be suppressed.

"You have been studying."

"Anything that touches my beauty must be studied."

Taking her hands she focused on massaging the bruises from his face. With the juice in his system, the bruises started to fade and Nida smiled. She then rested her hands on his ribs to see what she could do about the soreness there. Vega's eyes still winced at the light touch, but he soon relaxed. After Nida was done, she looked back at Vega's face, and only his eyelids showed any sign of bruising.

"There."

Vega opened his eyes and sat up. He paused, noticing that the pain was gone from his ribs. He gave a satisfied smile before walking to the bathroom mirror to check his face.

"Nothing that can't be concealed."

Nida sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Vega who was now leaning triumphantly on the doorway between the room and the bathroom.

"Once your lease is over, you're coming with me."

Nida looked away from Vega, folding her hands together in her lap. Vega tilted his head downwards at Nida, standing in nothing but his cotton sleeping pants. Rolling his eyes to the ceiling and leaning on the door, he crossed his legs in a laid back pose.

"You forced me to relax. What might I do for you to indulge me? Oh…"

He took a look at his unkempt hair and touched his teeth with his fingers. Nida looked up a little confused at Vega.

"I've done you a disservice. Give me three hours, and I'll be at my finest."

"Three hours?!"

Nida laughed hard as Vega crossed his arms at her.

"I overslept because of my ribs. I will take care of this!"

"Three hours? Every day?"

Flirting in and out of that never land between being annoyed and being charmed at her laughter, he tapped his bare foot on the carpeted floor.

"Yes, three hours!"

"I'm… I'm sorry!"

Nida calmed her laughter down as Vega shook his head. He then walked over to where there was a walk-in kitchen as he took out tea bags from his case and began to steep the tea over the pot. Nida got up from the bed and noticed that the kitchen was covered in various bottles of things.

"Wow…"

She seemed genuinely impressed as she crossed her arms and looked at all the fruit, bottles, and plastic bags full of paste on the counter.

"And they call me a fanatic for natural remedies."

"The jewel of my mother's inheritance. I found the secrets of her own beauty in her writings. Not a single chemical has touched my body since I was nineteen."

"That's likely also why you still have your mother's inheritance. You already had the methods of keeping your beauty."

"Smart girl."

"How do you get all this on the plane?"

"That's my largest bag. I let the airline carry it."

"Wow."

"Does it please you or amuse you?"

Vega looked up from his brown locks and brewing tea. Nida laughed again, looking away from him with a blush across her cheeks.

"That's definitely dedication! I suppose models and other people who need their beauty also take similar precautions. You just… never expect a cage fighter going these lengths."

"As a cage fighter, the demands on my body are greater. The average damage a fighter's body takes often causes people to age faster."

"True… if you need me to leave you alone, I can take a nap on the bed or something. Or come back later? I know you want to be at your finest. You have to catch your flight to Barcelona…"

Nida felt a little bit insecure about her own beauty regimen. She had salon shampoo and did the basics, but that's all she really needed to please herself. Vega leaned back on the counter, appraising Nida carefully. It was obvious she wasn't expecting to be basking in Vega's beauty today, just arriving to heal him.

"I always space my flights a couple of days after a fight in the event that I need to be tended to in the emergency room. This is just a typical start to my day. I'm not getting ready for a flight."

"Oh. Well… I."

"Why so overwhelmed, doncella? You're exuding school girl charm and I haven't even bathed yet."

That comment made her blush even more and that arrogant smile of triumph played at his lips. Nida saw the smile and looked back at him sternly. The narcissist tilted his shoulders and his head to gaze at her flirtatiously.

"Would you care to join me?"

She took in a deep breath and tried to return to her tranquil gaze, remembering the photo he had sent requesting a 'return of his affections'. Vega tilted his head up, pouting from her reaction.

"Is it out of self-consciousness, or are you trying to be the perfect doncella?"

"I really shouldn't. I haven't been tempting myself with men so I haven't been taking anything for protection."

"Doncella… my bloodline is a fallen house. I took precautions."

"Oh."

Vega tilted his head in the other direction, waiting for her to make another excuse as to why she didn't want to bathe with him. Nida finally shrugged, the flush across her face getting even more red.

"I… really try to be a lady now. I lived a wild life that I promised to leave behind, and I want to keep that promise. I'll wash your back or your hair, but I don't think we've known each other well enough for you to see me naked."

"Are you ashamed of yourself?"

"No, I just want it to be special, you know? I mean… this is a really intimate thing you're asking me. To see you before you're in your full beauty. I mean… just seeing you before you preen. That's an honor you don't just give anyone. I feel like you've given me a lot already."

"Ahhhh… you are overwhelmed by how I honor your beauty."

"Y… yeah. I haven't been intimate with you at all."

It was then that Nida's flush turned into a look of surprise. Thinking about what she said she looked to the floor. Vega raised his brows, trying to read her.

"Okay. I'll take a bath with you. I just hope it's big enough for two."

Vega's smile became genuine as he looked to check on the tea. He simmered it on low, letting it steep.

"I promise to be a gentleman."

"I'm really not sure what I'm going to do" Nida replied, her cheeks turning red.

"All the better" Vega teased. "It will take an hour for the tea to be ready, so I'll go ahead and have a shower."

"You have a shower and a bath?"

"I bathe in milk."

Nida laughed at herself and folded her hands over her face.

"Oh my god…"

"It's probably best you shower before going in yourself. It will help open up your pores."

"I'll just use the towels in the bathroom, I guess."

Vega made his way into the bathroom and picked up some towels for her. He laid them out on the bed for her and looked at her as she put her bag on the floor. He also laid out a robe for her. The flush wouldn't leave her cheeks, but she caught sight of his almost peaceful expression and smiled.

"You're probably used to getting girls naked."

The Spaniard looked away and licked his lips as though his throat were dry.

"When I was younger, it was all about the conquest. Over time, it was just too easy. I became bored and disgusted with women. They were just flowers to be enjoyed and replaced when I had use of them. To be honest, I am jealous about who I share my body with."

"Really?"

Vega looked into Nida's eyes, his peaceful expression never leaving him.

"She has to have a special kind of beauty. She also has to defy me."

"Defy you?"

Vega chuckled to himself, looking at Nida with a smile on his face.

"I hate submissive cows. If they're lovely enough, I'll wear them on my arm. To be in bed, they need to be a pedigree stallion who will kick me off at the first sign of insolence."

Nida tilted her head to the side, recalling their dance together. She got a knowing smile across her lips as she considered Vega.

"I see."

Vega went into the shower first as Nida removed her clothes and wrapped the large robe around her. She let her hair down and took a deep breath. She heard the shower finish and Nida heard Vega walk into the kitchen to get something before returning to the bathroom. Once she entered the bathroom, she saw his full form filling the tub with a gallon of milk and some other oil before turning it on. She admired him in passing, but she was still too shy to say anything. Taking off the robe and putting the towels to the side, she went into the shower and saw the various bottles in the shower.

"Which one is the soap?"

"The one at the seat."

Nida looked at the bottle wondering what on earth he could have had in there. She poured a little into her hand and the scent of coconut filled the shower. She lathered the soap over her skin and looked at her own body. She worked hard for it in training, and she knew she was beautiful, but she still couldn't understand why her trust meant so much to him. She was certainly an outsider to his own little world of beauty, and soon he was going to see her full body. Biting her lip, she turned off the shower and opened the door. Vega was already reclining in the bathtub with his hair up in a black shower net. He gazed upon her and immediately his face relaxed. She saw the look in his eyes, and it wasn't needy, aggressive or smug. Nida appreciated his honest approval and moved to enter the tub. Despite it being a large tub, Vega was a tall man and she stepped on his legs under the water at first. This made her blush a little as she dipped her other toe in the hot water and slowly slid in, sitting the opposite direction of Vega.

"Oh wow, this does feel nice!"

Vega started laughing to himself, resting his forehead against his hand and leaning back into the tub.

"You're too lovely to seduce right now! I enjoy your presence too much!"

"Oh? Naughty Spaniard."

Nida flicked some water at Vega's chest as she stretched her arms to the edge of the bathtub, giving him a good look at her bare chest. She gave a smirk as she ran her powerful leg up Vega's arm. He tilted his head and playfully grabbed Nida's foot.

"This is… liberating. I never thought I'd be able to have someone I could share my beauty with."

Nida smiled, finally getting comfortable in the milk bath. She drew her arms into the bath, gazing at Vega with admiration in her eyes.

"It's nice to see you like this. It seems like you're genuinely happy."

All Vega did was smile and splash some water at Nida.

"Hey! Don't make me come over there!"

"Such a threat, doncella!"

Nida shifted her weight and crawled over Vega with a pouty look on her face. Vega reclined back to give her room, resting his arms behind his head and looking up at her with a boyish grin.

"Now what?"

She realized her position. She was naked in a bathtub with a very handsome Spaniard. A flush entered her cheeks as she put her hands on his shoulders. Vega laughed at her as she froze in awkward confusion.

"Just give me a moment! You're not getting away with splashing me!"

"You started it."

"I'm..."

His skin was already soft to the touch from the bath and laying on top of his muscular form just made her blush more.

"You are beyond charming when you're flustered, doncella."

"You…"

Vega raised his head and kissed Nida softly on the lips. Nida pouted again as Vega sat up in the bathtub, still letting Nida recline on him. She buried her head in his shoulder and started laughing.

"Wow… I used to know what to do with men!"

"Mi doncella! I love you this way!"

Stopping in shock of what he just admitted, he looked away from Nida. Sensing his frustration and fear, she rested her hand on his face, turning his gaze back to her.

"It's okay. I love you like this too! It's beautiful."

The peace returned to his face as he looked into her eyes. Curling his fingers through her hair, he wrapped his large arms around her, and held her close to his chest. She returned his embrace, enjoying the scent of lavender the bath water had on his skin.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vega looks for revenge on Ken and finds out more about the Satsui No Hado.

New York…

As soon as he returned to Barcelona and was parted from his doncella, his bloodlust for Ken Masters returned. Would he have known love would heighten the pleasure he got from just thinking about killing, perhaps he would have surrendered to it sooner. He remembered feeling her tears touch his skin when his mask was removed and the damage to his beauty had been done. She had worked her art…

… Yes… he could now call it an art. Once he had his way, only he would receive her divine touch.

He sat at La Guardia airport, quietly sitting to himself and plotting his revenge. He never had love in his heart when he plotted an assassination. It was an alien feeling, much like when he had his Chakra's open. When he had fought Ken the first time since performing that on himself, he was able to perform as a surgeon. It gave him focus to exercise his passion. In his brooding, he found himself mulling equally over Nida's tears and his beauty.

Yet, he couldn't help but understand where Ken's Power of Nothingness came from. The man had surrendered himself to the folly of love as well. He couldn't remember the name of Ken's wife, but knew that Ken was a powerful fighter and a family man. He would go to his school personally and beat him in front of his family, leaving his son and wife in tears. A part of him debated killing him because for his family to witness the beating, he would have to leave witnesses.

No, this was going to be as educational as it was personal. Would he see the Power of Nothingness with his own eyes and understand what Nida sought so much? What better way to bring it out than to challenge his honor in front of his family?

He secured a hotel room not far from Ken's school, staring at himself in the mirror. His eyes still had some bruising which he hid under a pair of shades, and he scowled at the remainder of his wounds. Putting on a loose shirt with frills at the end, he sported his purple pants and put on his claw. He placed his mask on his face and went on the hunt.

If it was one thing he enjoyed about ninjutsu, it was flying through the air, leaping from rooftop to rooftop. He was swift in his movements, dancing across the roofs using nothing but his ki-infused body. With his chakra's open, he could leap at longer lengths and land softly where he needed to. The exercise was an excellent warm up as he landed on the rooftop of Ken's school.

Ken heard something, his face getting serious. He was still wearing bandages from when they last fought, and deep down he knew that Vega wouldn't be finished with them. Vega's footfalls barely made any noise, but Ken was waiting for him. Ken rushed out of his gym, trying to make it to where Sean and Mel were playing basketball.

"Sean, get Mel out of here!"

"What?"

The black youth and Ken's son stopped in their tracks as Vega leapt from the ceiling into the middle of the court. Sean yelled in surprised, but put himself into a fighting stance.

"Dad?"

"Mel, go inside and take care of your mother!"

"Oh no. Please. Allow him to witness this. I will not rest until I see his tears after I am done with you."

"I'm not afraid of you, claw face!"

Sean held back Mel, looking very worried for his master.

"Sensei, you sure about this?"

"This is between you and me, Vega, keep my family out of this!"

"Had I not experienced her own tears over my fallen beauty at her hands, I would… but now you will feel that very same acid upon your soul."

"You're… doing this for Nida?"

Ken's eyes reflected his shock.

"… and my beauty. Though I am curious to also see this Power of Nothingness before my eyes. I will threaten whom I please to evoke that power from you."

"Damn… you're serious. I'm not going to back down, though."

"Of course."

Vega took a battle stance as Ken returned the favor. The two of them rushed one another, exchanging blows. Vega's claw nicked Ken's shirt and the bandages became visible. Vega moved backward, his eyes staring inquisitively behind his mask.

"Nida never healed you?"

"I told her not to. She looked pretty beat after taking care of you."

"Tch…"

Vega stood straight, resting a hand at his side and looking away.

"This will leave me hollow knowing you aren't at your fullest."

"Look, I'm sorry for messing up your face. You had me in a pinch and I admit it was a low blow to your pride."

"Do you really think an apology will curb my wrath?"

"No, it's just the right thing to do."

"Right, wrong… it's such a waste of time."

"Yeah, but it means something to her if she's seeing the Power of Nothingness. You have to have a pure mind to pull that off. If morality doesn't mean that much to you, that could be a serious problem."

Vega narrowed his eyes behind his mask.

"Power means something to me. Though I will not have her loveliness corrupted by the pursuit of power."

"Listen… if you're not going to have your revenge the way you wanted it, why don't we just talk things out and relax. You want to learn more about the Power of Nothingness and the Satsui No Hado, right? Just ask next time."

Vega's eyes never moved from Ken, but he removed his mask and placed his claw at his side.

"Just this once, since I would get no pleasure from skinning a wounded dog."

Ken sighed in relief and let down his guard. Walking forward, he rested his arms behind his head and smiled.

"So… why all this fuss, Vega?"

"I believe Nida's father was killed by Ryu."

Ken looked shocked and rested his arms to his side.

"What?"

"She fears the power that took her father, yet does not blame the one who did the deed. Apparently Gouken made her promise to forsake her vengeful ways. Unless you know another who was trained by your master with the same problem."

"The Satsui No Hado is tapping into the darkest reaches of your spirit in order to obtain power. There is another warrior out there called Akuma who revels in it. He's extremely powerful. You become heartless and live for nothing but the fight."

"Can a man such as I, who enjoys killing, be able to tap into this power?"

Ken paused and looked Vega up and down. He went with his gut that Vega wasn't looking for the power for himself and replied.

"You have to live to kill. Your thing is beauty, right? The fight takes over everything in you, including your will to live."

Vega closed his eyes and his face turned sour.

"What a disgusting power… but, if I have nothing to fear from becoming enveloped in it, then she should have nothing to fear for herself."

"I wouldn't think so either, but she seems to want to take far measures to stay away from it."

"She fears herself more than anything. Even you should agree that she should never train in such things out of fear."

"Yeah. You're right."

Vega put his mask back on and leapt up to a nearby tree.

"In our next fight, I will skin you alive. I'll let you live for your information."

"Hey Vega? Nida seems to be a nice girl. If you hurt her, I'll make it personal."

Vega laughed.

"Love is pain, Masters! Do you think I would be playing with her at all if I wasn't playing with fire? I look forward to the day that I feel her sting."

With that Vega leapt away with Ken looking to the sky and whistling.

"Nida... I hope this is healthy for you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nida and Vega's quarrel.

Vega had many places to travel for his fighting the first month, so the courtship was strained through the use of video chat and letters. Nida gave her notice to the Grove, though it would be in the months to come. Vega lounged on his sofa with his laptop as he talked to Nida, letting his hair down as he found that she preferred his mane to be free and flowing.

"Mi doncella!"

"You just love calling me that, don't you. I… I'm really not that pure."

"Tch! I am the inquisitor of beauty. Tell me your sins and I will judge you accordingly."

"Really, Mi Señor?"

"Sin is relative in the world of beauty. Hiding your emotions to me was like hiding your beauty in a covered cage. There is little you can confess to me that will make me change my views."

"Vega, I've killed three men just for the pleasure of it… I… I've slept around."

"How many?"

"Times or men?"

"Both."

"Seven times with three men."

Vega couldn't stop laughing and he rested his head against the couch as he howled in laughter. He rolled on his back covering his eyes with his hand as Nida stared at him coldly from the computer.

"You think this is funny?"

"Ridiculous! These are the sins that keep you looking for the Power of Nothingness? Mi doncella! You are still a virgin in my eyes!"

A tear fell down Vega's eye as he laughed.

"Oh, if you only knew my sins! Perhaps you would have nothing to do with me."

Nida kept silent on the other side of the computer.

"I killed my stepfather when I was eleven. I've lost count to the people I've killed. I was working as an assassin by the time I was twenty. I've killed women and children all for my pleasure and have conquered a vast ocean of women. No, mi doncella. You are radiant. The white roses of my garden."

Keeping silent, Nida looked away from the camera on her computer.

"So the rumors were true."

Vega's face turned from mirth to seriousness as he lifted his head back to the camera.

"Are you… still killing people?"

It was Vega's turn to go silent. He gazed at the screen to see Nida's concerned and confused face. Lies were an ugly thing, so he kept his eyes to the camera, trying to look straight at Nida.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Ugliness must be destroyed in this world. The more I cull the ugly the more tolerable this world becomes to live in."

"Vega. There is no standard of beauty without others who look differently than the status quo. If you kill the ugly, the people will change their standards and a new fashion will be unattractive."

That was the best response he had ever heard in argument against his killing ways. At least his love attempted to bring it into the terms of true beauty. He had this argument with many people who had cared for him in the past, and it was yet another soul who didn't understand his crusade against ugliness.

… but she was trying.

"My standards are absolute to me. I know what is beauty and what isn't."

"Fashion changes with the seasons, Vega. With as much as you assimilate into your standards, surely some of it gets phased out and turned ugly. You're not going to conquer all ugliness in the world."

"No, but what little I do satisfies me greatly."

Nida looked away from the camera as Vega kissed the screen.

"You don't like this."

"No, no I don't."

"Why?"

"I… really like brutality. I… kind of liked you even before we officially met. I liked… your art."

Vega's gaze turned curious as he positioned himself on the sofa.

"There is no need to be ashamed of that."

"I'd watch your matches and see how sadistic you were and I… I liked it. I didn't want to like it."

"Doncella…"

"Stop it."

"Who told you that you were ugly for following your heart after your father's death?"

Nida lowered her head and started crying. Vega winced. His fingers cascaded across the screen, his expression being filled with sorrow.

"I… abandoned everyone. I went into death matches to learn how to fight to the death. "

"Was it Gouken?"

"It was myself, alright!? It's sick and it's ugly that I like hurting people!"

"What convinced you to see yourself that way?"

"I… guess… it was Gouken's teachings. He always talked about the path of revenge being corrupting."

"Then don't like it for revenge. Like it for what it is; brutality."

"I just keep seeing the people I've killed and I… I…"

"Doncella, please forgive yourself. You don't even need to forgive me."

"I can't… I just can't."

Vega leaned back on his sofa, repositioning himself. He lounged on the soft leather seat, giving Nida an annoyed look. He closed his eyes, forcing himself to have more patience.

"Why not? Is my forgiveness not enough?"

"I haven't wronged you."

"You find innocence beautiful, do you not? Am I not the ultimate judge of beauty between us? Of course you have not wronged me! Let it all go."

"My family, though… I can't go back."

"Ahhh… familia. The reason I gave up on love in the first place! Let me tell you about family, mi doncella. No matter how honorable of a profession you think you get into, no matter how you play by the rules and remain courtly, you will always be tainted in their eyes. Love is not something won, adoration is, but not love."

He got up close to the camera as Nida turned her attention back to hers, still crying.

"I spent seven long years of my life to continue my family tradition of being a matador, and my uncle who has taken the family name can't even look at me. The high society my mother belonged to could only see the bastard child of a love affair. I chased their acceptance like a sick puppy trying to bring my family name to honor, and their whispers continued to cut me. I learned what was true beauty and true ugliness in this world and embraced it with my soul. You do not need others, Nida. They are nice to have every now and again, but if you keep living in fear of your true nature you place yourself in a poison-barbed cage, dying like a wild animal!"

"If that's how you feel, then… why do you love me at all? Your passion should have no room for error if that's what you live for."

He pulled away from the camera, watching her weeping form on the other side of the computer with a cold appraising gaze.

"Why do you risk tainting your search for the Power of Nothingness by loving a murderer? Your search for sainthood ill-needs a Scarlet Terror. Only the pure of mind and heart can obtain such a thing, and you attach your heart to a known narcissist? To attach myself to someone requires me to have an equal, and in love, a superior to myself. I can have no equal in beauty if I am to be its champion!"

Exasperated, Vega slammed down the computer, the speakers still catching his voice as he paced around the room.

"Why are we crossing our lines!? What do we hope to gain by ruining what's sacred to us?!"

Nida just kept crying on the other side of the chat as Vega angrily paced across the room. He could hear her tears and was in between wanting to wipe them from her eyes and digging his nails into her cheek until she bled.

"Your lines are just as much of a cage for you as they are for me."

Vega stopped pacing and hissed. Nida looked up from her tears to confront the camera, watching Vega pace in the background. His gaze, though distant from the camera's eyes, could still pick up his rage.

"You see yourself in me, that's why. You see the one trying to get redemption to no avail, you see the guarded one, you see someone beautiful tripping on themselves to find their purpose in life… just like you were before you gave up and you want to have my life all to yourself to have everything you ever wanted."

"Damn you… damn you and your blades!"

Nida sighed, her crying stopped. She looked away from the camera and shook her head.

"I can forgive you being a narcissist, and even being a killer… but you're not going to take me out of my cage just to put me in another one. It's like the blind leading the blind, you won't even step foot outside the dogma you have made for yourself."

He dug his talon-like fingernails into the leather of his couch and snarled at the computer. Nida returned his rage with a tilt down of her head, her own eyes showing off a fire of their own.

"Hypocrisy is an ugly trait, Mi Señor."

"You! … I don't even know what to call you! There is the doncella, and there is you. I saw you when we were dancing! Who are you?"

" 'Mi Reina' will suffice."

Vega laughed incredulously, leaning on the couch and staring into the computer.

"Oh, you jest."

"I'm dead serious. I'll forgive myself, and you have to make me yours. Cross the lines, or nothing at all. Our cages can't keep us stuck in ourselves forever."

"Then I will never accept Mi Señor from you anymore. It's Mi Rey. I am still going to lead this dance of ours!"

She returned his incredulous laugh. Vega was infuriated, but decided to take another route to extract his revenge for her insolence. He calmed himself down and slowly made his way back to the couch where the computer was sitting. His shoulders were slouched and he let a few strands of hair fall in front of his eyes as they watered.

"So… I can never be your king?"

Unphased, Nida got closer to the camera.

"If I have high place in your heart, then no."

"You are my jewel, Nida. My treasure for the world to behold!"

"I said this once and I'm saying it again. I am no trophy."

"Please, Nida, your blades… they pierce my heart."

Nida paused when a tear fell from Vega's eye which he wiped before lowering his head.

"… and to think, I let you into my world of beauty…"

"You manipulative bastard."

"Mi doncella… where are you?"

"I'm not falling for this, Vega."

"We had such love together, what could have possibly happened?"

"Vega… do not treat me like I'm stupid, or else I'm ending this call and you can forget Barcelona."

He breathed in and hissed. He looked up, the game of sorrow being lifted from his poise.

"Don't you ever do that to me again" Nida yelled.

"I'm sorry."

Nina's scowl and drilling eyes softened and she hit her computer across the side several times in frustration.

"Who the hell do you think you are, trying to play my emotions like that?"

"Like you were some common girl?"

"Yes!"

Vega reclined in his seat, rubbing the sides of his head, his head pointed to the sky.

"You honor me with letting me see your heart, and then you cover it up with false emotions just to have your way in our relationship?!"

"Now you see how frustrated I was when you kept hiding your emotions."

"Maybe so!"

Nida rested her head into the bed, blowing away several locks of her hair in frustration. The two of them just sat in silence for a couple of minutes, relaxing from the emotional roller coaster they just put themselves through. Vega was the first to return his attention to the computer. Seeing Nida sprawled out on the bed so haphazardly caused him to chuckle.

"Mi doncella used all her energy in the fight. So unlike her abilities in the ring."

"Don't you 'mi doncella' me…"

Vega chuckled again, shaking his head.

"… and resisting me until her final breath. So like her abilities in the ring."

He folded his hands and leaned forward to the screen.

"… I will call on 'Mi Reina' on important matters. I would prefer she surface at times other than my insolence."

"I'll let myself go as much as I can, okay? I'll be patient with you if you'll be patient with me."

Nida lifted her head from the bed and looked at her computer. Another moment of silence passed between them as they just stared at one another. Nida crawled up to a seated position on her bed and crossed her legs.

"I really don't know how to get her out, to be honest. She just comes out when I need to be tough."

"I think you can bring her out when you want to be tough, doncella. Bring her out when you want to be serious instead of hiding your emotions within you. That will be the key to your fighting style."

"Oh that's right…" Nida replied, putting her head in her hand.

"The Grove called today. They said there was a fighter there who asked for me and wanted a fight. If I accept, I won't be able to come to Barcelona until New Years."

"Only take it if he's prominent. I can get you all the fights you desire. I want to know who he is as soon as you know, alright?"

"Alright."

"Te amo, mi doncella."

Despite her headache, Nida managed to smile, kissing her fingers and pressing it against the camera.

"Te amo, mi rey."

Vega's face was stunned, but a pleasant smile rested across his face. He looked down for a moment, still smiling, but wistful and sad. Nida sensed his hesitation and paused to figure him out.

"I'm sorry" was all he said.

Nida just smiled sadly.

"Patience for both of us. Okay?"

Vega nodded solemnly as Nida turned off the computer from her end. Vega hunched over his knees, looking down to the ground before turning to the hand that he cut from the glass. Nida's healing had sealed the wound, but he couldn't forget the biting pain of the mirror slicing his hand. He debated telling her about the instance, as she had noticed the injury before, but it would be sometime when they were closer. He wrung his hands and kept his head bowed, the uncertainty of being able to meet to Nida's demands haunting his soul.

Meanwhile, Nida got dressed in her street clothes and went over to the Grove's Gym where they said the fighter was waiting to meet Nida. After driving there, she saw the line of fighters outside of the door and Marie was in the crowd trying to get a good look. Marie saw Nida and waved her down.

"Nida! Nida! You're not gonna believe this!"

"Marie? What's this line for?"

"It's Ryu Hoshi! He's looking for you!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nida learns a lesson; it's okay to pursue what you desire most.

Nida had to see it with her own eyes. She pushed through the line of fighters waiting to get a spar with the first winner of the World Warrior Tournament. His tattered gi and red headband were trademark and his Tatsumaki brought down another opponent. Ryu smiled as he helped up his opponent, patting him on the back as he was helped out of the ring.

“He was looking for me, Marie?”

“Yeah! Tyler already faced him I just got back from getting a bunch of ice packs because I know even you can’t heal everybody. Seems like he’s just going easy on people, though.”  
Nida clutched her bag in rage. Could he possibly remember the day the Satsui No Hado went out of control and killed the policemen trying to stop him from killing his opponent? The other fighters around her stared at her as she retreated to the cold serenity which hid her emotions. She hid at first, but recalled the fight she had with Vega. Instead of reacting, she picked up her phone and texted her beloved assassin.

Vega was still on the couch when he reached for his phone.

It’s Ryu. Nida texted.

Sitting up from his slouched position, his previous melancholy was replaced with fear, wonder, and disgust. He immediately called her, to which she picked up and started talking in the gym.

“Nida, are you sure you’re going to be able to keep your promise if you face him?”

Nida widened her eyes in shock to hear Vega’s immediate concern and smiled.

“I just got here, I haven’t spoken with him yet.”

“It’s not worth soiling your saintly hands over. I’ll be over tomorrow. The Satsui No Hado is not going to touch you so long as I live!”  
In his fear and rage, Vega hung up on Nida. She couldn’t help but smile sweetly at the phone, staring at it before putting it back into her bag. She looked up at the ring and saw Ryu take on another fighter, not quite ready to confront him just yet.

“I’ll wait until the line dies down. This is a lot to process.”

“Everything okay, Nida?” Marie asked.

“Remember when I told you about my father?”

“… Y… You’re kidding!”

“I need to act professionally, just give me time to cool down.”

“Okay… but, if you need to talk about it, I’m right here!”

Nida smiled and hugged Marie who clutched her tightly in return. 

“I just need some time to myself. I’ll let the boys have their fun first. It’s not every day you get a fighter like him to train with.”

“Okay.”

The two let go of one another as Nida as she took out her sibat and started training on one of the punching bags. Ryu noticed her entrance and gave a small smile before fighting his next opponent. Two hours and forty-seven fighters would pass before the line died down. Ryu had a sweat going, but Nida was still as energized from her training. Ryu leaned over the ropes of the ring, finally addressing her.

“Excuse me, miss? Would you be the one who implements Raiki into her fighting style?”

Nida had been punching the bag for awhile so most of her rage had left. She placed her two sibat on a drawstring on her hip and turned around to face Ryu.

“That would be me.”

“I’ve never heard of that combination before, I’ve been wanting to test my skills against you to understand how that works!”

Nida walked over to the ring, looking up at Ryu.

“May we talk in private, Mr. Hoshi?”

“Oh. Sure!”

Ryu exited the ring and dusted off his feet on the edge as Nida brought him over to the punching bags. She lowered her head and put her hands on her hips.

“You kept fighting after the first World Warrior Tournament… do you remember your time in the Philippines?”

“The Philippines? There were a lot of great fighters over there!”

“So great that you lost control of the Satsui No Hado.”

“Wait… how do you know about the Satsui No Hado?”

Nida lifted her head, looking Ryu in the eye with a stern gaze.

“I went looking for your master for an explanation as to why you killed my father from your massive ki after he tried to stop you from killing your opponent.”

Ryu returned her look with cool surprise. He crossed his arms and lowered his head.

“I’m sorry. When the Satsui No Hado activates, I don’t remember much.”

“You are a very careless individual to allow something like that to exist in your soul.”

“That is what happens when you live for the fight and nothing else. I try to keep it philosophical and honorable, but… I don’t always succeed. I fight myself every day of my life. Part of the warriors life is losing so that he may learn.”

“Perhaps, but when someone else loses something dear to them to facilitate that learning, then we have problems.”

Nida took a deep breath, trying to keep her anger at bay without regressing to hiding her emotions.

“Look. I promised Gouken I wouldn’t seek revenge against you. I don’t know if I can make a fight between us not personal. Give me time to think about accepting your challenge.”

“Of course. This place has a lot of fighters that I can learn from. Take all the time in the world.”

Nida nodded, turning away from Ryu and leaving the gym. Once she was a distance away, she let the tears fall from her eyes and her fist clenched in rage. She returned to her apartment and collapsed back into her bed. It was evening when Vega called again.

“I’m on my way, I should be at O’Haire tomorrow at nine.”

“How did you get a flight so quickly?”

“Mi doncella… I have a private jet.”

“That’s a long way. Are you sure you’re going to get enough sleep?”

“Hahaha… I will be fine. Meet me at the airport, though? The sooner I can see you, the better I can rest.”

“Sure thing. Do you have the same hotel as last time?”

“Yes, actually. I intend to stay the weekend for you. This must be really troubling to you.”

“It is.”

Vega heard her voice crack on the other side of the phone and winced.

“Your rey is coming, doncella. Try and get some sleep tonight.”

“Vega... do you keep your promises at all?”

“Of course I do, that’s why I almost never make them. I am the paragon of all, to swear something means it is law.”

“So you understand how complicated this is for me. I just want to beat the bastard up so bad.”

“And you have chosen the path of the doncella. To fight someone out of petty revenge should be beneath you, which is why I will have the pleasure of taking the man out for you. Fear not. Your hands will be clean of this.”

“If I let you do that, though, the problem doesn’t get solved. I just have to get to a point in my soul that I can fight him as a warrior and not my father’s killer. Letting go of this is also part of the path I’ve chosen.”

“I can help you let go. You don’t have to rely on yourself anymore.”

“Vega, if someone offered to kill your stepfather, would you have accepted?”

Vega paused and clenched his hand around his phone.

“He wasn’t as much of a threat as Ryu with his fighting spirit unhinged.”

“That may be true, but there is no telling if the Satsui No Hado would reveal itself during our fight. It could just be a straight match.”

“Nida, I’ve fought you. You are beautiful and powerful, but the Shotokan warriors have the strength to tear your beauty apart if you can’t keep your focus.”

“This isn’t about a win or a loss to me. It’s all about finding peace. Sure I’m going to get roughed up by Ryu, but this will be a fight without kid gloves. You won our match because I was disarmed… you didn’t even bother using your full strength against me, so why should I return the favor?”

“You’re right, I didn’t use my full strength and I still won because you didn’t punish me for my insolence. There is no way you’re going to win that match if you don’t put your heart and soul into it, and that means bringing out your resentment and hate.”

Nida collapsed on her bed again and let out a whine as she held her head with one hand and the phone with the other.

“Mi doncella, I need to finish packing. We can talk about this when I arrive tomorrow, alright?”

“Okay…”

“Sleep well, mi doncella.”

Nida curled up on the bed, exhausted from the emotional roller coaster of the day. 

“You too, mi rey.”

Vega paused on the phone again, letting out a frustrated noise. Nida just kept the phone to her ear, smiling sadly to herself.

“I have all the patience in the world, mi amor. Get some good sleep on the flight.”

“ ‘mi amor’… I find that overused.”

“Mi rey, then. I won’t change that.”

“Good night, Nida.”

Vega at last hung up, cursing himself for being unable to call her by her requested name. His annoyance was prevalent in his voice before he let go of the call. Nida sighed and shook her head at the phone before putting it on the nightstand and covering herself with her quilt.  
\--  
Vega’s slumber on the plane was deep. He would have to make due with preening himself properly at his hotel. None the less, he was able to brush his long mane and enjoy his reflection in the mirror of his private jet. He dabbed on some oils on his neck and wrists and admired his beauty. 

She’s insane for not letting herself get intoxicated by this glorious beauty!

He smiled to himself, his surgeon hands giving himself a close shave before he left from Barcelona. He looked over his suit, never liking to wear things around his neck, normally. He held up a gold chain to the mirror, pondering wearing it, but put it in his pocket while shaking his head. 

Her heart fell at the suits. I don’t need any embellishments for her. She doesn’t strike me as the type who finds power sexual… or is she? She said she admired my work in secret when I fought. Perhaps the suit isn’t the type of power she craves, but she lusts after something that scares her.

He recalled that he brought his claw and fighting gear in the event Ryu wanted a fight, but there could be other uses if Nida truly loved violence. He put his fingers to his lips, recalling the first time he kissed her. 

Breaking down her walls were such a labor, but for what prize to him? He kept staring at himself in the mirror, wondering how his heart got to this point. Shadaloo had turned him into a hardened criminal, and with the failure of their previous plans, the organization was still licking his wounds. Still, he was waiting to receive orders from them.

They had the only thing worth selling his soul for… eternal youth. 

What if they returned? How would Nida react to being the love of a criminal? There was no choice in his mind, no matter how much he loved her, about what he would choose. An eternity of beauty was necessary for the world. The world would never know what delight beauty was if its paragon were to perish from old age.

He finally turned away from the mirror and returned to his seat on the plane, enjoying the view of the sky from his window.

The plane landed and Nida waited in the halls with her spring dress on. She started using natural remedies for her beauty off the internet and had gotten up early to make sure she was pretty. After all, she knew how busy her king was with his schedule with being a top tier fighter. Vega picked up his luggage and finally saw his maiden wearing the demure dress from the photo he had received from her. Nida smiled and rushed over to him.

“Vega!”

She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. Vega widened his eyes a bit in surprise from such an emotional welcome, but he smiled and let go of his bags to hold Nida close to him. His previous thoughts of Shadaloo and his motives melted away as he rested his brow at the top of Nida’s head and kissed her hair.

“Oh, wow… you smell wonderful” Nida laughed.

“Vanilla and rose oil.”

“You and your roses!”

Nida pulled away from him, resting her hands on his chest while looking him up and down with a flush in her cheeks.

“You’re the most beautiful when you don’t try so hard, you know?”

“Oh?”

“Yes! It’s almost insulting to my intelligence. I mean. You’re beautiful! It’s a fact! You don’t need to be covered in roses or wearing these fancy costumes to tell me that. They’re… nice… but the suit just does it for you.”

“So you are moved by my beauty?”

Vega smiled to himself as Nida rolled her eyes and sighed.

“Yes. You’re hot. You win.”

He smirked as he pulled her to him, kissing her deeply. Nida returned the kiss and ran her fingers through his hair. He pulled away with a nibble on her lip, looking deep into her eyes with his smirk still plastered to his face.

“How hot am I?”

Nida laughed, curling her fingers tightly into his hair and giving a playful tug.

“You’ve heard this all before, right?”

“I’ve waited months to hear it from you.”

“Well, you’re the hottest boyfriend I’ve ever had… probably will ever have too!”

“Of course I am.”

Pouting a little from his arrogance, she took a couple of steps back and crossed her arms.

“Well, what about me, then? Does my beauty move you?”

Vega remembered the pictures and his eyes seemed to drift. His smirk faded and a genuine smile came across his lips.

“Yes. My pride almost says too much so.”

“Really?”

Nida looked concerned for Vega as he seemed confused about his feelings toward the question. He took hold of his luggage again, and smiled at Nida.

“We are not here for me. Let us go to the hotel where I can get situated and we can talk about Ryu.”

“Alright.”  
\--  
He got the same room, enjoying the space that the penthouse gave him. Nida sat on the large leather couch in the living room area. She leaned against the plush couch, exhausted about her situation. Vega took off his suit jacket and folded it over another chair as he entered the living room and took a seat next to Nida. He wrapped his arm around her and she reclined against his chest as the two of them just relaxed.

“I made you a part of my beauty, Nida. Situations where that beauty may be threatened concern me.”

“I know. I’m really glad you came.”

“You need to bring out the reina if you insist on fighting him yourself. I will not having you lose to him because you are holding back your desire for revenge.”

“What should I look for other than revenge?”

“Closure. You will have no reason to hide if you can face him head on and accept certain parts of yourself. People say what they will about me, but I have learned to embrace myself fully. My sins belong to me.”

A thought crossed Vega’s mind and he ran his fingers across Nida’s cheek. He brought his forehead to touch Nida’s closing his eyes lightly.

“Do you trust me” He whispered.

Nida leaned into his face, returning the intimate gesture.

“With what?”

He gently shifted his weight and leaned over her, resting her down on the couch. Nida’s cheeks flushed again as she felt his body resting on hers.

“Bringing out mi reina…”

“Why would I need to trust you for that” Nida laughed nervously.

Vega lifted his head from Nida and loomed over her with a mesmerized gaze.

“I will give you the Scarlet Terror… he will be all yours.”

“What?!”

“What attracted you most to me before we met?”

“Well, looking back, I was more afraid of… my reasons for liking you.”

Nida sat up to speak into Vega’s ear, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

“I… like the smell of blood. I like how it runs down your body during a match.”

Vega shut his eyes and shuttered at the confession. His lips got dry and he licked them in anticipation. He turned to Nida who looked away from him, frowning to herself.

“Shhhhh” Vega comforted. “Don’t look away from me…”

Her shame was etched in her eyes as she returned her gaze to Vega. He cupped her face in his hand and stared at her with the longing of a predator. Seeing the look in his eyes, Nida went from shame to fascination. Vega trailed his sharp nail down Nida’s cheek firmly. It was not enough to leave a scratch, but it was enough to leave a tender presence where it trailed. 

“Yes…” Vega sighed. “The most handsome man in the world is all yours.”

Nida couldn’t help but smile at Vega’s arrogance, but he was so honestly enthralled by the concept that her insecurities faded. It was like his confidence could be lent to her at a moment’s notice. Taking her newfound confidence, she pushed Vega up to a seated position on the couch and straddled him. The move took Vega by surprise, finding Nida sitting on his lap. Watching her fears be tossed aside, he took a deep breath in and enjoyed her obsidian eyes taking in his beauty.

“I like the Scarlet Terror…” Nida replied, running her fingers through his hair. “But there is this man in between the Noble and the Scarlet Terror that sometimes shows himself when you aren’t at your finest.”

She lifted his chin and tilted her own as if she was going to kiss him. Her lips were about an inch from his as he leaned in with his eyes closed.

“No preening today. No claws or fancy dress. Just you, me, and our hot blood.”

“Mi Reina…” 

“Mi Rey.”

He had so many plans in his head. He wondered if he was going to lay her on a bed of rose petals and devour her, or play with her like one of his victims before ripping off her clothes with his claw. He was reminded of the beauty of simplicity in her voice and kissed her deeply. Her hands strayed to his shirt, slowly unbuttoning his blouse. He parted his lips from her just long enough to trail his tongue across her bottom lip and having it caress her own tongue. She returned his tender teasing by gently sucking on his tongue. He growled and rested his hand behind her neck to draw her closer. 

Nida finished with his shirt and began slipping the shirt off of his shoulders. He took a brief pause to take his shirt off before returning his hungry lips to hers. She nibbled softly on his lower lip and trailed kisses down his neck as he sighed in pleasure. She readjusted herself as she straddled him, trailing her tongue across his collarbone. He bore his neck to her like a submissive wolf in the jaws of an alpha, letting her do as she pleased with his body.

She found his serpent tattoo and kissed it on its fanged maw before trailing her tongue along the back of the serpent. Upon reaching his shoulder, she found her way up to Vega’s bared neck. Testing the waters, she planted a kiss before nibbling gently. Vega coiled his long fingers through her hair with his eyes fluttering at the ceiling.

“Harder…” Vega begged.

“You want me to mark your beautiful body?”

“Please… touch me with your passion.”

Nida lapped his neck a few times before driving in unexpectedly like a vampire. Nida moaned as she bit into him, Vega breathing in sharply as he clutched her close to him. Vega took his free hand and found the zipper on the back of her dress, slowly peeling it away to let the straps on her shoulders fall to the side as she had her way with his neck. His breathing was ragged as the pain reminded him of his many battles, but this love mark was somehow… sacred. She suckled on his tender flesh, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He pulled away from her, hissing with pleasure, looking her in the eyes with a dark smile.

“My turn.”

He cascaded his long nails against her neck, trailing his parted lips across the light scratches he made.

“Oh god, yes…” Nida sighed.

His heart raced at the reaction and he bit into her neck. Nida whimpered and held on tightly to Vega as he made his mark on her. Grabbing a hold of her, he shifted his weight and led her off of the couch onto the carpeted floor, his teeth still biting down into her neck. He repositioned his weight and laid over her, lapping the bite mark in an almost apologetic manner. He continued to flick his tongue around her jaw as he pushed down her dress to reveal her bra. He rose, lifting her legs to fully remove the dress, leaving her in her underwear.

He slowly lowered her bra, letting her breasts loose from their confines. He dipped down, flicking his tongue across her nipple, clasping the other breast with his hand. Her fingers were entwined in his long hair as he tortured her, her long legs wrapped around his waist. Her hands roamed around him, being intoxicated by feeling his muscular back and arms. 

“Yes… enjoy me my sweet doncella… I will make love to you a thousand times and you will still be my maiden.”

Nida whimpered as he continued to please her, feeling his powerful body continue to ensnare her. Her hands wandered down to his dress pants, trying to undo his belt. He suckled on her nipple with a smile as he felt her hands wander. He pulled away, lightly taking her hands and pinning them over her head. He kissed her lips and gazed into her eyes with an evil smirk.

“Were you anyone else, I might have allowed you… but no… I’m not going to take you like one of my flowers.”

She looked at him with wonder and excitement as he pinned her down. There was a patient beast inside his dark eyes as he ran his hands down her wrists and lightly scratched her arms with his nails. He rested his head beside her ear, whispering softly to her.

“You’re mine. I will ravish you with my be- … aaaaaaahhhhh….”

Her hips grinded against his, writhing against his stiffened manhood. Vega’s passionate moan made Nida wrap her legs around him further and tempt her lover with her dancers hips. She shifted her weight under him and clasped his neck so that his lips would still be close to her ear.

“That’s right… tell me all about it” Nida teased.

“Aaaaah!”

He braced himself with his elbow to keep his full weight off of her and returned his hand to tease her breast. His lips were parted, breathing hard from the grinding, but his own hips began to dance with hers. 

“More… “ Vega pleaded. “… please.”

Vega nibbled on Nida’s ear, licking the edges as Nida’s hands once again went for Vega’s pants. She paused in her grinding to remove his belt, and this time, he obediently took them off to reveal his briefs before taking those off as well. Nida released him briefly, taking off her panties and smiling at him. She laughed happily as Vega lifted himself up to grab a hold of her hips, going into a kneeling position. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he took his stiff cock and pushed it between her thighs. She rose up to wrap her arms around his shoulders, rocking her hips to caress his manhood in between her legs.  
His ragged breathing could be heard right at her ear as she teased him, being so close to entering her yet so far. Her eyes were closed, concentrating on the sway of her hips, feeling his hardness and her own desire grow. She rested her head on his shoulder and whimpered, taking her time with him as his own hips writhed to match her rhythm. She could still smell the intoxicating vanilla-rose musk on his neck, her breasts touching his chest. Vega moaned again, his nails digging into her hips as he tried to keep a slow pace. His heart started pounding as he swallowed, finally surrendering to her needs.

“I need you… I need to be inside you.”

“Take me hard” she whispered.

“… I love you.”

Vega laid Nida out on the floor again, adjusting himself so that he was inside of her. Nida moaned in pleasure of feeling the Scarlet Terror within her. His breathing matched his thrusts, clutching her hips tightly. He watched her writhing and whimpering, examining her as if she was his own reflection. Only he could make her lose control of herself and it was a feeling like he had never experienced. Having the connection instead of just the beauty made taking her one of the most exquisite feelings he had come to know.

“Harder… please” Nida cried out.

“I love how you beg… so beautiful…”

He made love to her like a lion, watching her face as she cried out with every thrust. His previous conquests simply wanted the pleasure of passion and his pretty face. Nida had wanted him for a long time and her desperation for feeling him sent his blood rushing. She moved her hips with him as her eyes seemed glazed with passion. He couldn’t take his eyes away from her face, marveling at all the emotion he was letting her experience with becoming one with her. 

“Oh god yes…” Nida cried.

“That’s right, tell me all about it…” Vega teased.

Nida went into a state of passionate laughing, her breath caught up between laughing and moaning as soon as he thrust again. Her reaction delighted him, and he pulled out of her, causing her to whimper. He made reassuring sounds to her, grabbing her and rising to his knees. She was straddling his lap, and slowly he entered her again. He looked up at her as she wrapped her legs around him, seeing her face that close as all her masks and fears collapsed. 

They continued their dance, this time with Nida in more control. She grabbed his shoulders and rocked her hips quickly, dictating the tempo to him. Vega’s eyes fluttered as he gasped for air, trying to keep up with her. He couldn’t control himself anymore once she took charge. He nestled his brow into her neck and started to speak in Spanish, unable to contain his hot blood. The two were wrapped around one another when he finally came, shouting loudly from his release. She came shortly after whimpering at the erotic heat flowing through her. The two clung onto one another, both shuddering from their passion. Vega slowly fell backwards to the floor with Nida still wrapped in his arms. She moved to his side and rested her head on his chest, caressing it with tenderness.

“Thank you” Nida whispered.

“Mi Reina… “

Vega paused to catch his breath, cascading his hand down her back.

“… Was it such a sin to finally get what you truly wanted?”

“No. Not at all.”

Nida giggled and closed her eyes to listen to his heartbeat. Vega looked down to see her satisfied smile and laughed himself, curling his fingers through her hair.

“Go out and get what you desire. You’ll be free from your fear that way.”

“I want the Satsui No Hado to end. I don’t want it to hurt anyone else. I’m going to fight Ryu to save him from himself… even if I have to seal his chakras.”

“Ah… mi reina and doncella all in one… your resolve is beautiful.”

Nida widened her eyes in realization as she tilted her head up to Vega.

“Oh… have you gone through your beauty regimen? I forgot you just came off the plane.”

Vega tiled his head back and put a hand to his forehead.

“I once again put your beauty above mine!”

“Hmmm? When did you put my beauty before yours? I don’t see you doing that.”

“The photos… I… smashed my mirror because I realized I wasn’t keeping up with my beauty while waiting for those exquisite photos of yours.”

“Oh my!”

Nida rose her head and leaned over Vega, looking at his face.

“Don’t ever forget to tend to your beauty! You’ve made it your life’s work.”

He looked up at her with a blank expression, but put his hand on her cheek.

“This love has me… frightened, doncella. Some say people lose themselves to love, and I love myself too much.”

“I never thought I’d ever cause fear in you.”

“No beauty is greater than mine, yet I find myself putting it aside to tend to you. I thought if I made you a part of my beauty that I could consider it one and the same, but you are still your own person.”

He paused to look into her eyes, finding himself getting lost again. He shut his eyes and looked away.

“It must be hard… just loving yourself for so long” Nida replied.

“I was satisfied with myself until I met you. Then I saw your emotionless self and my aesthetics became offended. As the inquisitor of beauty, I had to fix you.”

“It was something that I had to break myself of, though. I’ve come a long way being with you.”

Vega smiled despite looking away from her, almost a sad smile.

“You have… and it makes me happy.”

“So?”

“As the inquisitor of beauty, can I afford to be happy?”

“Why not?”

“Because there is a beauty in pain as well, mi doncella. It is a beauty I take great pleasure in with others, and I should take pleasure in my own suffering in turn.”

“You need to go and get what you desire too. I… won’t be angry if…”

Vega’s head shot up and he looked at her in desperation. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her. Nida returned the embrace.

“I want to be happy… I just lost all belief in it. The politics, the ugly people, my lineage... I worked so hard to fix you, and I find myself broken.”

“You can’t be perfect. If there is beauty in imperfections, you can’t be an absolute author of beauty.”

“What do you mean?!”

“Those people you bloody up. You make them imperfect, and yet you call your work art. If marring the canvas on even the ugly is considered beauty, there is no way beauty is perfection.”

Nida could feel his tears on her shoulder as he buried his face in it.

“Your blades… they’re so beautiful.”

“You admire the doncella… she speaks the truth.”

“Yes.”

“What can I do?”

“Be a part of my own beauty. I never want to consider your beauty different than my own. Ever.”

“Everyone’s beauty is different.”

“I’m a wretched boyfriend!”

Nida clutched Vega tightly as he began to weep into her shoulder. She combed his long hair with her fingers in an effort to calm him.

“Shhhh… It’s okay. I know you regard yourself above everyone else. It still amazes me you made room for me in your life.”

“I am a wretched boyfriend…”

“You’re the best boyfriend I’ve had… there’s no comparison.”

“That doesn’t justify my inability to put you first.”

“The fact that you care about that is wonderful.”

“I’m nothing like my father… he gave up everything for love.”

“You’ve had a rough life because of that. That would make anyone afraid of love.”

The two of them fell silent as they held each other. Vega sobbed into her shoulder, letting some of the pain of his past bleed from his narcissistic mask.

“I’m not letting go of you” Nida whispered.

“Why?”

“Because I’m selfish too. I want the most beautiful man in the world as my boyfriend. Quite frankly, I’ve never seen you so beautiful as right now.”

“You like… seeing me broken?”

“You said yourself pain is beautiful… if you’re going to enjoy suffering for the sake of beauty, it shouldn’t be alone.”

“… Yes… this is more beautiful.”

He leaned in and kissed her neck where he had left his bite mark. He looked at her face, tears still streaming from his eyes, and brushed back her hair from her face. She smiled back at him, glad that he was over his confusion. 

“Please… don’t tell anyone that you’ve seen me like this” Vega pleaded.

“Of course! These are precious moments you are showing me. They belong to me.”

Vega looked over her body one more time before starting to get up.

“I really should get to work on myself. Would you like to join me for a shower and a bath?”

“I’d love that, actually. May I brush your hair too?”

He smiled at the idea and offered a hand for Nida to stand. 

“That would please me.”

They picked up their clothes off the floor, putting it on the couch. Nida fully took off her bra and joined Vega in the shower after he started the tea. They washed each other’s hair and they both enjoyed scrubbing each other down. She blew bubbles into Vega’s face which caused him to scrunch his nose at her in mock distain. He got the milk bath ready and this time they cuddled as they soaked up the milky, lavender-rich waters.


End file.
